The List
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Gabriella's family has a strict policy for marriage. Its near her "deadline" & she's forced to search for a guy or take an arranged marriage. What happens when she gets the opposite of what she's looking for? T
1. Chapter 1

**The List**

Summary: Gabriella's family has a strict policy for marriage. Its near her "deadline" & she's forced to search for a guy or take an arranged marriage. What happens when she gets the opposite of what she's looking for? T&G

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all!

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella ran her fingers through her curls as she walked down the hallway. The heels of her boots clicked on the ground as she rushed to her boss' office.

"Hi Daddy," She smiled. "You called me over?"

He nodded, "Sit down, Miss Montez."

Gabriella obeyed and quickly found a seat. This has been the first time she's been called to his office since she had been promoted.

"Can you just cut the boss act please?" Gabriella crossed her legs. "No ones here."

Gabriella Montez was the youngest daughter and child of Richard Montez. He was the head of the family owned business. They planned everything and anything related to their weddings.

"Your mother would like to talk to you," He said. "I'll be joining you shortly."

Gabriella nodded and walked to the room next door.

"Hey Mommy," She smiled as took a seat.

Gabriella's older sisters Gracie and Karen were already seated on the couch. Karen was the oldest at age 30, Gracie at 28, and Gabriella at 24.

Their mother motioned for her husband to walk in. Richard walked in and took a seat next to his wife, Maria.

"I called you all in today because we have reached a deadline," She pressed her lips together.

Gracie and Karen looked at Gabriella with a certain look. Gabriella's eyes went wide. She knew what they called her in for. More specifically, what _she_ was called in for.

"But you guys! I'm not even 25 yet!" Gabriella frowned.

Maria shook her head at her daughter, "Gracie and Karen were already married at your age."

"But they already had boyfriends," Gabriella frowned. "Daddy?"

He shook his head sadly. "If you don't find one by your birthday, we're going to have to arrange one."

Gabriella turned to her sisters for help. Gracie bit her lip as Karen shrugged.

The three sisters looked similar. All had the tanned skin and curly hair. Gracie's hair was the shortest at her shoulder with Karen's at her mid-back. Gabriella's was the longest.

Jonathan cleared his throat, "You know the drill."

Gabriella sighed, "Yes, I do... I bring him to meet the family and if he's okay it goes on from there."

They all stood up and left the room. Gabriella crossed her arms as she pouted down the stairs, "How in the world am I gonna find a guy now?"

Gabriella sighed as she exited the building, "Tay." She called her best friend on her cell phone.

"It's my deadline," She frowned. "Help?"

_"I'll meet you at the apartment."_

Gabriella drove to her apartment she shared with her best friend since high school, Taylor McKessie.

"Gabi?" Taylor called as she placed her keys on the counter. "Gabi?"

She stopped when she saw Gabriella on the couch writing furiously on a piece of paper.

"Here," She said as she handed it to Taylor. She stated proudly, "These are all the qualities I look for in a man."

Taylor scanned the list, "I don't think we'll find someone down to these specifics in such a short notice."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she scanned the list as well, "How hard can it be? My birthday's in three months." She smiled, "Plenty of time."

**Three Months Later**

"Tay!" She screamed from her room. "I don't have my guy yet! My birthday's in less than a week!"

Taylor stifled a laugh, "I told you so."

Gabriella groaned as she fell on her bed. Taylor walked next to her and grabbed the list. "What if..."

Gabriella quickly sat up, "What if what?"

Taylor walked to the bed and sat down next to her, "What if we say you're in love with me?"

"Tay!" Gabriella plopped back down on the bed, "That's not helping at all."

Taylor sighed, "Yeah, sorry."

The two of them slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. Taylor grabbed the box of cereal and placed it on the table.

"Why couldn't I just have a boyfriend already so I could be madly in love like you and Chad." Gabriella sighed as she took the milk out. It was Saturday and the two decided that Saturdays they would eat cereal and milk for breakfast. It was a tradition they picked up since they moved in.

"Chad?" Taylor asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh, please Tay. Not Chad, I hate basketball."

Chad was Taylor's boyfriend of a year already. Chad played basketball for their college. He and Taylor never fell out of love since they met.

Taylor snapped out of her trance, "No, not Chad." She laughed, "His best friend!"

"Best friend?" Gabriella asked. She took a spoonful of her cereal. Once she finished chewing she asked, "He fits my list?"

Taylor shrugged, "We can check after this?"

The two sat in silence as they thought about this. Gabriella gave in, "Fine. But this better be good."

Gabriella and Taylor showered and got ready before meeting with Chad and his friend.

Taylor drove them over to Chad's place. Taylor fixed her gray headband before walking knocking. Gabriella moved her curls so that it bounced on her back.

"Hey babe," She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and let them come in.

Chad smiled and hugged Gabriella, "Hey Gabi, ready to meet my friend?"

She sighed, "I guess."

The three of them walked to the living room area and took a seat. Gabriella sat on the recliner and crossed her legs on the seat. She bit her lip when she heard the knock on the door, "I hope this works out."

Taylor gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it will."

A tall, muscular man walked into the room. He nodded at Chad before walking in, "So, why'd you call me over?"

**I'm sure you all know who his best friend is. :) Review please! I don't know if this should be continued, but ehh. Let me know!**

**Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The List**

**Chapter 2**

Thanks for the reviews! :) This is in **Gabriella's POV**! So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

_Chad smiled and hugged Gabriella, "Hey Gabi, ready to meet my friend?"_

_She sighed, "I guess."_

_The three of them walked to the living room area and took a seat. Gabriella sat on the recliner and crossed her legs on the seat. She bit her lip when she heard the knock on the door, "I hope this works out."_

_Taylor gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it will."_

_A tall, muscular man walked into the room. He nodded at Chad before walking in, "So, why'd you call me over?"_

I stood up from my seat and sighed. I slowly turned around to introduce myself, "Hi, I'm-"

"Jason?" Chad asked, clearly confused. "What are you doing here?"

Jason was tall with dark hair. He was obviously a basketball player. Sigh. I hate basketball. His brown eyes stared at me. He turned to Chad shrugged, "I thought you called me over."

Chad shook his head making his afro to bob back and forth, "What?"

Another guy came in and knocked on the open door. His sandy brown hair barely reached his eyes as he looked around the room. "Delivery?"

Mm! He probably has pizza? Great! I'm starvin' like Marvin!

"Troy!" Chad said, "Sorry Jase, I called Troy over at practice, not you."

Jason looked around awkwardly, and nodded. Urgh, never mind. He's a basketball guy, too. No pizza... Jason left after saying bye to us. He closed the door behind him, leaving us in an awkward silence.

I huffed and took my seat again. I crossed my arms, this is nuts. His looks don't even go with my list. Taylor bit her lip and took her seat too. She already knows what I'm thinking.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Chad look at us. Poor guy, he's still confused.

Chad took a seat next to Taylor on the couch. Troy followed and sat in the other seat across from them, closer to me. Everyone seemed to be picked a spot to stare at. It worked out fine until Taylor started ruffling papers. Oh yeah... I sighed again, my list.

I did my best to smile, "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez."

Troy accepted my hand and shook it, "Troy Bolton."

Gabriella Bolton... Hm... Yuck. I'd rather be Gabriella Shamriella... Okay maybe I wouldn't.

"Here Gabi, I can ask the questions for you while you check it off." I nodded, seems like a good system. I'm sort of excited now. He might actually be the guy! Well minus... a few stuff. Okay, let's get started.

Troy turned to Chad, "What questions?"

Chad patted his back, "You're getting interviewed... You're gonna be her fake boyfriend so she can tell her parents. If they like you...?"

"Then you'll marry her," Taylor finished for him. I blushed a little, it's kind of embarrassing having to hire someone to do that.

I slightly frowned, "If you don't want to, tell me now." Or forever hold your peace.

Troy looked at all of us and his shoulders look like they got heavier, "What do I get out of this?"

I laughed, "Well, I was planning on paying you." I shrugged, "It can be like a side job for you."

He nodded with a laugh and we ended it at that so we could get started. Taylor was getting ready to read from the list but I quickly realized something! "But if I don't want you, there's nothing to worry about."

Troy nodded. Hm, I like him already. He's a quick learner. I stared at his hair, oh Lord. He definitely needs a haircut. I looked at the list and ran my hand through my hair.

"Physical appearance first?" She asked and I nodded.

_Eyes: green_

_Hair: dark brown_

_Height: taller than me_

_Tan, muscular, six-pack._

She checked those that applied. "Wait, how do you even know if he has those?" I highly doubt he has a six-pack, maybe just a few muscles.

Chad looked at Troy and laughed, "You don't think this guy's fit?"

"Well, I-"

Whoa baby.

Troy took his shirt off and exposed his body. EIGHT PACK!? This totally scored himself some brownie points. I let my eyes roam freely on his body like I was gonna eat him for dinner. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when he saw me stare. He smiled with a silent laugh. I laughed lightly and turned the page.

"What's your favorite sport?" Taylor asked him as she crossed her legs, waiting for his answer.

He smiled, answering immediately, "Basketball."

I groaned, "I _hate _basketball. It's all about football." Okay... So far he's minus three from my list.

Taylor scribbled stuff on the paper and looked at Troy, "Favorite color?"

"Blue."

I groaned again, "Green! Tay this really isn't-"

"Pizza rolls or bagel bites?" Taylor asked and I looked at her carefully then looked at the guy we were interviewing... Wow, I already forgot his name.

"Bagel bites," He said and I jumped up and pointed at him crazily. "Trick question!" I exclaimed and realized what I did and sat back down.

Taylor rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer but Chad interrupted her. "Dude, you gotta pick both!"

Wow! Even Chad knew the answer... This guy's crazy. I'm outta here, "Thanks for your time," I flashed him a smile and walked to the door. I grabbed my stuff and got ready to turn the door.

This is hopeless. I'll just stick to the fact that I'll have an arranged marriage. At least if I don't like that guy and I'm miserable, I can't blame myself. Well at least not as much as I could with this situation.

"Gabriella!" Taylor called and rushed to me. I just waited for her to talk, "He's perfect!"

Liar. "He's the exact opposite of what I want!"

From the corner of my eye I see him talking to Chad. I'm probably going crazy right now, but this is muy importante to me and I can't just have any guy. Especially when he's the exact opposite!

Tay looked at the list in her hand, "Why don't you like Troy?"

Oh. That's his name. I pointed to "Troy" as I spoke. "He has blueberry eyes! I wanted beautiful emeralds!"

She rolled her eyes. "His eyes are more intense, when you look in his eyes, it's like a window to his soul." She smiled as she pretended to daydream.

"...A window to his soul of blueberries!" I finished and I heard Chad laugh.

Taylor stared at me with that "are-you-serious" look, "Green is the color of boogers."

I crossed my arms. She's got a point... "Well what if I like boogers?" I asked her and she just laughed at me.

I don't but I'd take booger eyes over blueberry eyes over there. "Seriously, he's not ugly so what is it?"

He isn't actually, that body was rockin'. "Basketball." One word made it clear for her and she sighed.

Her voice was quiet, "That's just one thing."

I frowned, "But Tay, I have to _marry_ this guy. If it doesn't work out, I'll be screwed and _you'll _have to live with it too."

She gave me her sly grin. The glint in her eyes makes me a little worried. She dragged me over to the couches where they were and began to explain herself.

"You guys are complete opposites," She said. Duh.

Troy wrinkled his eye brows like he didn't understand English, "But I only answer three ques-"

"Trust me," I gave him a look. "We don't work."

He shrugged his muscular shoulders and Taylor continued, "And it's perfect."

What?! How? It's not even-

"You guys will be clashing so much that your parents will _have_ to cancel the wedding."

A smile started to play on my lips, did I tell you how much I love Taylor? She's such a genius but... Wait a second! "They'll still end up arranging something, that doesn't work."

"That's why you show it close to the time of the wedding," She smiled, clearly pleased with herself. I laughed and shook my head, "You're good, Tay."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It was nothing."

A growl was heard and I immediately blushed with a light laugh. My tummy is a grumbling. Taylor looked at me with one of her crazy smiles again, "You and Troy should get something to eat. You know, to get to know each other."

I pressed my lips together with an uncertain look. I have a feeling it might be a little awkward. He hasn't said a word to me, unless you count his answers. But ehh, I can't blame him. I was a little crazy. Okay, a lot crazy.

Troy and I stared at each other. I stood up and he followed me.

Maybe it'll get better?

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too boring! I'll make sure to add some stuffs along the way! Review please and thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

The List

Chapter 3

:( Didn't get as many reviews as I did for the first chapter, but s'all gooood! Hope you like this chapter. & DuMbBlOnDe2010, you're right! I'm trying to make sure it's not like the same as other stories as best I can! Thanks for your review, quite the helpful one!

And oh yeah! This is not very exciting, just basically one of those chapters that gives the info out. Enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

Our waitress finally came to take our orders. She looked at Troy, expecting him to go first. He shook his shaggy hair, "You can order first."

I smiled back at him, "What a gentleman." I looked down at my menu. Hm, what to get... Oh! This looks yummy, "I'll have the special salad with Caesar, please."

I handed her my menu and Troy looked down at his, "I'll have a steak and..."

He continued to order his meal. Wow! That's pretty much opposite of what I got, yeah? Salad versus steak. I played with the corner of my napkin. I heard his voice and looked up.

"So, Bella right?" He asked as he took a sip of his coke.

I looked at his coke and then at my sprite, "Actually it's Gabriella." I laughed lightly. Bella... Gabriella... There's a similarity in there so I can't really get mad at him.

He looked like he was biting the inside of his gums, "Right. Sorry if I'm not really what you're looking for."

I shook my head, "It's fine. I'm," I paused then blushed as I admitted, "I'm just picky."

He laughed and I noticed that his teeth are unusually very white! Like he's a tooth model or something. I wonder if my smile looks as nice as his.

Troy grabbed a breadstick, "So, tell me about your family."

I smiled, he actually wants to know even though I've been so crazy. "Well, I don't know where to start." I really didn't, I want my family to sound cool but I don't wanna lie to the guy.

"You have any siblings?" He asked and the waitress came with our food. She smiled, "Enjoy." And left us to continue talking.

I nodded and picked at the salad leaves, "We're basically like stereotypical sisters." I took a bite and he did the same. I continued.

"Karen's the oldest, she's the responsible one who got married at twenty-five." I rolled my eyes, she ruined everything. He just listened patiently and so I picked at the leaves again, "She's thirty now and has a daughter who's three." I smiled, the only good thing about that. "Her names Mabel, but you can call her May like I do."

He smiled, "May, that's cool. What about your other sister?"

"Oh, Gracie. Middle child, she's twenty-eight. She got married at twenty-six," I rolled my eyes like I did with Kare. "Her kid is two, you can call him Frankie."

"And you're the baby," He finished. I scoffed, "Am not! I'm just the youngest."

He smirked, "The baby."

Ugh, fine. "Yeah... I guess. At least I'm Daddy's favorite?"

He just laughed at me. He cleared his throat, "So, uh, what's your parents like?"

I don't really know. So I guess I'll just say what they do? "Daddy and mommy own the business. They're excited to plan my," I sighed. I struggled to say it out loud, "My wedding."

It was silent after that. I can tell he really did wanna know about my family though. Well, I mean I would too if I were in his spot but that's not the point. I could feel his eyes on me as I tossed the tomato back and forth on my plate.

I stopped it with my fork when his voice broke my thoughts, "You don't really like this whole marriage thing do you?"

I looked him in the eyes then looked down again. I shook my head, "No, I mean don't get me wrong. I'm all for marriage but not a forced one." He nodded as he cut his steak.

Seriously though? Come on, I'm not a princess and we're not trying to keep the royalty in the blood line! So what exactly is the point in all of this?

"I'm sorry if I shouldn't say anything," He said. His blue eyes looking at me as he talked. Ugh, blue eyes... Not green. "But, I think you shouldn't think of this as the way you do. It only makes it worse." He shrugged and continued to eat.

Ugh, this guy. He's so right, but it's just hard! "I know," I said quietly. "But if this were a deadline for me having a puppy," I grinned. "That'd be much easier!"

He laughed and I joined in. We were quiet after that. I played with the napkin corner again and spoke, "Thanks for doing this, Chad must be a lucky friend. " He shrugged like it was nothing.

"I owe him and he considered this the price." Troy wiped his the corner of his mouth, "Besides, it sounds like it'll be interesting." Ha, that's to say the least! We finished up eating with just a few small talk here and there.

He and I walked back to the car. I hopped in the driver's seat and put my sunglasses on. He just stared out the window. "So," I started.

Only the sound of my blinker light was heard, "Um, what's your family like?"

He kept looking out the window. What's he staring at? "I'm an only child," He said. "My mom's a teacher and my dad's a coach. They teach at my old high school."

I nodded then smiled, that's cute. They probably met there, I'm gonna ask. "Did they meet at work?"

He just nodded. I bet he was a really smart, good kid who always listened to his parents. I turned and drove into the next street.

Troy turned to me, "I know what you're thinking." He does? "I'm not that kinda kid. I actually got in trouble a lot and I wasn't the brightest bulb."

Whoa, can he read my mind? "What number am I thinking? It's between one and twenty."

Fourteen. "Fourteen?"

AH! My eyes popped out, "Oh my gosh, are you psychic?"

He gave me a face. It kind of said 'you're crazy, what the hell'. "What? No, I'm not psychic." He laughed, "That's been my basketball number since sophomore year in high school."

Oh. Darn, he should have pretended he was psychic. That woulda been cooler. "Oh."

It was another one of our awkward silences. I stopped at a stop light. "Wanna go to Chad's or mine?"

"Are they home?"

I shrugged, that's right. I think he and Tay are going out... I pressed "Chad Danforth" on my touch screen. The ringing automatically was heard in my car. Bluetooth.

"Hey Gabs, how's Troy?"

I rolled my eyes. It's Tay. Of course she'd asked about him, "He's fine."

"Oh, girl! He's that good looking?" By the sound of her voice you can tell she's smiling. Troy smirked then nodded. I laughed at him, "Actually-" Forget it, not really worth explaining. Whatever, "Anyways are you guys home?"

Chad grabbed the phone, "No, we're out. We'll be home in a few hours maybe?"

I nodded. Oops, they can't see me. "Alright, we'll be at my place unless we decide to have fun."

"You can have fun at your place..." Chad's voice trailed off suggestively. I bust into laughter with Troy. You can hear Taylor smack Chad upside his head.

"Or not," He finished.

"Alright," I turned onto my street. "Bye."

Beeping was heard, indicating the phone line has been disconnected. The music started playing again and Troy sat up straight when he noticed I was getting ready to park. We got out of the car and walked to my room.

I opened the door and put my sunglasses on the table. "This is mine and Tay's place," I explained as I took off my flip flops. He took off his shoes and let his socks go on the carpet. "I'm assuming we'll spend a lot of time here, maybe?"

Troy just nodded. He looked like he was taking all of this new information in. I looked around, something seems different...

I furrowed my eye brows and Troy did the same... But his confusion was directed to me. "Here, I'll take you to my room so that you're not in super shock when my family comes over." I tried to explain to him. That would just make things easier.

"Thanks again," I smiled at him. He half-smiled back. Did he wanna back out? I put my purse on the coffee table, "Do you not wanna go through with this? I know you can owe Chad some other way."

I could feel my stomach tighten at the thought. This guy can't bail on me now! We ate and everything!

"No," He hesitated and smiled. "To be honest it's really weird, but I'm in need of some cash."

I just laughed and exhaled, "Alright, here's my-"

"Mom?!" I called out in surprise. What the hell is she doing here?!

I just stood there in shock as she began to talk.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is getting somewhere!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The List**

**Chapter 4**

Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this story will start to get goooing! :/ Boo me for the disappointments!

OH! And you asked for a longer one, here comes one! :) ...Hopefully hehe.

* * *

"Hey honey," She smiled at me then glared slightly. It's like she's going to ground me or something.

She crossed her arms, "You didn't make your bed, wash your dishes, fol-"

"How'd you get in here?" I cut her off. I know I didn't do anything of that, that was the least of my problems then... And now.

She explained in a "duh" kinda tone, "Spare key outside."

My eyes went wide, "Mom! What-"

"Honey-" Troy stopped talking as he walked in. He seemed to have stopped dead in his tracks, just a step behind me. My mom stopped what was she was saying to stare Troy down.

She eyed him carefully. I turned nervously to Troy and gave him an apologetic smile. He gave me a light smile that _seemed_ to be saying he was okay. The plan started so very, very unexpectedly quickly.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." He reached for my mom's hand and she shook it.

I rolled my eyes. She seemed to be mesmerized by his blueberries. "Maria Montez," She said her name and he nodded.

"Are you... Her significant other?" She used that term as she asked him. I rolled my eyes again and Troy nodded with a smile, "If that's alright with you, I know I needed to get your approval first."

She nodded vigorously, "Of course!" My mom's so... excited? She smiled then patted my bed as her way of telling him to sit by her.

Did she just forget I was here? "Tell me about yourself, Troy. How come I've never met you? Did you two just get together? When did you two meet?"

I sighed quietly and sat behind them, closer to my pillows. I grabbed one as she continued to bombard him with ridiculous questions. Troy's such a good sport, he's working with her so well.

"Mommy," I called out to stop her from questioning him, it's the least I could do. "Mom!" Sheesh, can she be anymore excited? She finally stopped, "One question at a time."

She nodded, "Oh of course, my apologies." She smiled with a little squeal then continued. "...Troy. It's just been a while since she's had someone, you know?"

"Oh, I understand," He nodded. Troy flashed her his pearly whites and you can see it in her eyes. She can't even try not to smile back.

I rolled my eyes again. Wow, I've rolled my eyes about a billion times already. She turned to him more, "So how did you two meet?"

He sneaked a glance at me then answered, "Through Chad, I'm sure you know him?" He asked more than said.

I nodded at the same time as my mom. Our matching curls bounced together.

"Did you two just get together, now? I have never met you before," My mom said. She was racking her mind for something about Troy but of course there was nothing. It was my first meeting with the guy, too!

Troy didn't know what to say, he just cleared his throat at looked at me. He started to rub the back of his neck with his hand. I can tell he does that when he's nervous or awkward.

I bit the inside of my mouth, "Well... Um." I really don't know what to say! "We've been together for a while." I blurted out and all I could do is wish that I didn't.

Troy raised his eye brows in surprise but wiped that expression off and just nodded. My mom looked suspicious as she eyed me carefully, "Then why haven't I met him before and for how long?"

I could only gulp, "Well-"

"I play basketball for a league that travels a lot," he finished for me. Jeez this guy's good. I should take notes. "I finally got to settle down and play for school."

She raised her eye brows, they seemed to arch perfectly. Which reminds me, I needa get mine done...

I smiled at Troy and added, "Yeah, it's almost what?" I asked and tried to think of a number. "Almost one year."

"A year?" My mom seemed to express the shocked voice that went with Troy's shocked expression. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Okay, maybe that was too big of a lie, but come on! It could happen. Plenty of couples haven't met each other's parents until... marriage even!

I nodded, I hope she'll buy it. Troy shook his head at me like I couldn't be any more unreasonable. He spoke when my mom didn't see us exchange looks, "We took a break that's why. It just happened to be near the time of her deadline."

She furrowed her eyebrows then nodded, "Ah, I see. And what made you guys get back together?"

"We realized that it was easier to just be together rather than ending it," I smiled at him lovingly and he returned it. He reached for my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. My mom tried her best to hide her excitement.

"Well," She stood up. "I'm glad I stopped by. I'll see you Friday for dinner."

She kissed my cheek and then hugged Troy, "Nice to finally meet you."

Troy smiled, "You too." I sighed in relief when she walked out the door. I sat back up when she came back, "Wait a second.... You hate basketball."

My eyes went wide, she's right. I hate that stupid sport. I hate it with a passion, I really do. I lied, "Not anymore. I just hated it because it reminded me so much of Troy."

She pressed her lips together with furrowed eyebrows. They wrinkled before she opened her mouth to speak, "But I thought you hated it because of all the times the-"

"No!" I yelled on accident. Troy gave me a questioning look as I felt the blush slowly rise to my cheeks. "I mean, no." I told her with a softer tone, "It's not that."

She gave me another kiss then hugged Troy once more. Before she left she reminded us of the dinner and walked out. Once we heard the door close, I plopped down on my bed. He laughed.

"You aren't very good at lying," He said. "Or "winging it" at least."

Ugh, so true. But I don't need to admit to that, "Right, thanks for going along with it though." I gave him a grateful smile. No one in their right minds would go along with such a thing, especially if they just met the person.

He flashed me those pearly whites, "No problem." He looked around the room and continued what he wanted to say earlier. "You have a nice place... Just you and Taylor?"

"Yup," I said with a content sigh. I balanced myself by propping my arms up behind me. Troy stood up and looked around my room, "Lots of artwork."

Oh yeah, art.

"I major in art," I said then bit my lip nervously. That's my department in the family owned business we have. I handle all the artsy fartsy sections and such!

He looks like he's admiring my impressive talent I call art. Well at least it looks like he is. I stood up and followed him, he's staring at my family portrait. I smiled behind him, "That's Karen, Gracie, and my dad." I pointed to each of them, "You already know my mom."

Troy scanned it and walked to the other art pieces I had, "Wow, you're really good at this."

I blushed, I'm not used to the compliments. Usually at work they tell me all the bad stuff about pieces... With good intentions of course. "Thanks," I smiled.

I glanced at the clock and informed Troy, "Hey, Taylor's coming soon..."

"Oh," He said quickly. "You want me to leave? I-"

I stopped him with my hand, sheesh blueberry, calm down. "No, I was gonna invite you to stay for dinner. It's Tay's turn to cook so that means-"

"Gabi!"

I laughed and nodded at the door, "They're here. Chad's here too, no worries. He usually comes when she has to cook."

* * *

So we ate dinner, it went well. Blueberry and I told Tay and the Chadster what's up with us now... And how my mom was here and everything seemed to go by a rush. We all got to know each other better, well more of us getting to know Troy and him getting to know us. One thing I know for sure is that boy can eat! Wow.

Anyways, he and Chad are about to leave. Chad walked out after giving me a hug and Taylor a kiss. He and Troy clasped each other's hands then went in for a "man hug".

Before Troy walked out of the door, he walked back to me. "I'll see you Friday," He smiled.

I nodded with a smile too, "Yup, don't forget to be semi formal. Mommy likes that for our family dinners."

He nodded with hesitancy. I gave him a look and he bowed his head in shame, "Can you help me pick something out?"

"Sure!" I laughed. "Um, hold on..." I jumped to the table to grab my phone and handed it to him. "Here, put your number in and all that."

Troy grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it to me, "You too." He typed his information in the phone as I did but stopped, "Take a picture too?"

I furrowed my eye brows, "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure the guys will wanna see what my fiancée looks like," He winked at me.

I giggled at his wink, "Of course they will. You take one too, Blueberry. I'm pretty sure my mom will tell my sisters and-"

He was ready to take the picture but stopped midway, "Did you just call me blueberry?"

I heard Taylor stifle her laugh. I bit my lip, "Yeah? Your eyes are blueberries," I shrugged and he just shook his head with a laugh. "Right, well I'll probably call you tomorrow. You're not busy are you?"

I shook my head and walked him to the door of my apartment, "Nah, I've got the day off. Just call me."

We awkwardly looked at each other before giving each other a friendly hug. He wrapped his muscular arms around my petite body and let go quickly. I did the same around him and before we knew it, he was already down the hall.

I smiled slightly to myself then walked back inside and plopped on the couch next to Taylor. The smile I had slowly faded away once we started talking. I hope nothing will go wrong...

**The next morning.**

"Gabi!"

I rolled to my left.

"Gabriella!"

I rolled to my right, "Gabriella..." I rolled one more time and fell to the ground. I quickly relaxed and found myself going back to sleep.

"Gabi!!" The two voices screamed. I groaned, it's my day off... What are they doing here?!

I slowly turned to them and crawled back in bed, "Go away, I'm sleeping."

I could just picture Karen rolling her eyes as she spoke, "We took your spare key outside and wanted to talk about your new guy."

My eyes shot open, luckily they didn't see. Ugh, just because she's the oldest, doesn't mean she has to know everything. "What about him?"

"Gab-" I sighed, "I'm up..."

I left them and went to grab my stuff for the shower. They knew "the drill" and walked to the living room, already feeling at home. Thanks guys. "Tay at work?" Gracie asked.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom, "She has a class, she'll be home by lunch-ish."

Once I finished my shower and all that I walked out to hear them talking. They stalked mid-conversation.

They smiled and went to greet me with a hug. Karen's smile wiped off her face, "You had a man and you didn't tell us?"

I rolled my eyes, "Does it matter?" I walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Gracie walked to me and announced, "We're gonna eat together. And yes, it matters."

My two older sisters dragged me away to Karen's car. I sat in the back while they sat in the front, I'm calling shot-gun next time.

"So... Mommy said he's cute," Gracie smiled at me.

Karen nodded. Its like they're tag teaming. "She said he's the opposite of what she expected you to get though."

I sighed quietly and leaned against the window, "Yeah, he is."

They stayed quiet. I guess they noticed that I wasn't so happy about this topic. Finally we reached the diner and walked to a booth. I took a seat next to Kare while Gracie sat across from us.

We ordered our food and started talking. They asked me the basic questions that mom asked and other crazy questions she didn't get to. They found it amusing that he wasn't what I usually described as my "dream guy" and that he plays basketball. Luckily they didn't question me.

Karen furrowed her eye brows as she took a bite of her food, "Wait, is he even your boyfriend?"

Ah! They're on to us! "W-What do y-you mean?"

"Is he? Or is he your fiancée?" Oh, I let out a sigh of relief. Oh wow, I don't even know!

I put my butter knife down and shrugged, "I guess he's just my boyfriend. I mean, he's not officially my fiancée yet."

"That's not really romantic," Kare stated. No duh it's not. We were all quiet until Gracie broke the ice.

"Can we see your scrapbook after?" Gracie asked with a smile. Her short curls rested on her shoulders. She grabbed the salt and sprinkled some on her food.

Oh shit. The scrapbook... How could I forget. What a way to break the ice, Grace. They have this list of things they have with their... Significant others. One of those is a scrapbook. How the hell am I supposed to take a buncha pictures and put it all together like they do?! I just met this guy yesterday... Wait. Was it yesterday?

"Gabi?" Gracie called out with a wave of her fork.

Karen exchanged a look with Gracie before turning to me. "You didn't make one." She didn't ask, she stated.

"W-What makes you say that?" I scoffed, "I'll have you know we have... two!"

Grace and Kare stared, "Two??"

I wish I could stab myself with my fork. Troy's right, I really do suck at winging it. I was about to nod but that'll be too much of a lie. I admitted, "Look, I only have one but you'll have to look at it when we have our dinner. Troy and I are doing something later."

Gracie scrunched up her face, "Not doing each other?"

My mouth opened in surprise with my eyes, "Grace!"

Karen copied my expression, "Yeah, _Grace_! Leave baby Gabi alone."

Thanks for defending "baby Gabi", jerk! I rolled my eyes then looked at my iphone. Its soft vibrate caught my attention. Gracie and Karen looked at it. I tried to grab it quickly but Karen snatched it. "Grace look!"

Gracie face lit up, "It's Troy!" She bit her lip with excitement, "Troy _Bolton_." She smirked when she said his last name.

She took the phone and looked at the picture, "Wow, look at his eyes."

I tried to steal it back, "Guys let me answer it!"

Karen raised her eye brow at me and slid her finger at the bottom of the iPhone to answer it. Oh no she didn't!

"Hey Troy! This is Karen, Gabi's oldest sister."

"Oh wow he sounds cute," She stifled a giggle. Oh my God, they're acting like we're still in high school...

"Oh sorry, Troy, our other sister Gracie wants to talk to you." Gracie took the phone, "Troy! Hi, you can call me Grace. Our nicknames are cute huh?" She laughed, "Grace, Kare, Gab, that's how we sign our-"

Finally I got my phone back, "Sorry about my sisters." I glared at them.

_"It's okay, they're nice."_ He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Um," I said awkwardly. "What's up?"

_"Just wanted to call. I told you I would... Anything planned for today?"_ I was about to say 'no' but remembered the scrapbook. Oh! And picking out his outfit!

"Yeah, just come over. I'm not home right now but I'll call you when I get there." I played with the napkin as I spoke to him. It's weird having them stare at me while I talk to him.

_"Sounds good, I'll see you later. Bye."_

"Bye," I said then ended the call. They stared at me like I had crap on my face. I furrowed my eye brows, "What?"

Karen took out her money as she spoke, "You didn't say 'I love you'."

"I-" Well, of course we didn't! That's weird to say to someone you just met. Gracie took out her share of the payment as I took out my wallet. "Kare, don't embarrass her... Yet."

They continued to make fun of me until we got in the car. Gracie beat me to the front seat as they dropped me off. "See you at dinner with the parents!"

I nodded with a small wave. I pressed Troy's name and waited for him to answer his cell as I walked to my room. I looked at the time, Tay should be home soon.

I walked inside and closed the door, "Hey Troy, I'm home now; alright, bye."

I dropped my purse on the table and walked to my room. I looked for my cameras and settled for the small digital one. What else can I use? Oh yeah! My macbook.

I grabbed my black laptop and camera and put them in the living room area. My phone? I shrugged, I guess. I put everything together and sighed. I went back to my room to look for more stuff.

"Getting ready for a photo shoot?"

I rolled my eyes and walked back outside. Taylor pointed the cameras, "What's all this-" She remembered, "Scrapbook..."

I nodded, I love how she gets me though. "You're just gonna take pictures of you guys here? Same clothes, same everything?"

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked her with desperation in my eyes. I know she's great with coming up with stuff and she's pretty much my only hope.

She looked around then snapped her attention towards me, "Sharpay?"

Sharpay... Why Shar- "Oh! But Tay she and Ry do professional stuff."

Taylor nodded, "But if they can do professional, I'm sure they can do anything." She gave me a convincing smile. I twirled one of my curls as I thought about it.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "How bout you take some here and some there. I'll help you make it later."

"You really are a lifesaver!" I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Oh Tay, you know you're my maid of honor right?"

She laughed and hugged me back tightly, "Yay! I'm so excited, Gabi! Even though it's fake and all that, it's still exciting."

We gushed together and laughed. There was a knock on the door and we calmed ourselves down.

Taylor reminded me before she went to her room, "Make sure everything's different."

"Hey Troy," I smiled at him, more optomistic now. He leaned down and we shared a quick hug.

Troy followed me into the living room. I looked at him. White t-shirt, gray basketball shorts, I think that's fine? Maybe I should change into something more... comfortable like he is? Ugh, "Tay!"

She walked out and greeted Troy with a friendly hug, "What's wrong?"

"Should I put on sweats or something?" I asked her. Taylor examined his outfit then mine. She nodded, "Cute top tho."

"Oh thanks," I smiled. "Sale at-"

Troy cut us off, "Was I supposed to dress more formal?"

I exchanged a look with Taylor then looked back at him. "No you're fine, we just... We have to take pictures to make a scrapbook. We'll be going to the Evans' later, they're the professional photographers for our company." I explained. "Tay can you call them?"

"Already made the appointment," She smiled. Gosh, Tay really rocks. Shar and Ryan are twins. Like I told Troy, they work for our business. They're really great and can be considered my good friends.

I went to my room to put on sweats and a graphic tee. Taylor grabbed the camera and handed it to me.

I smiled a thanks and Troy took his shoes off and walked to me. "Should we go cuddle on the couch or something?" I asked Tay and she shrugged.

"Sure, and on your bed, but you can take that yourself. Just copy the pictures Gracie and Karen have... Sort of." She explained like she's done this before. "I'll take one of you guys here and you can take the rest."

I sat on the couch and Troy followed me. Taylor put the camera down, "Gabs, you guys are like five miles apart."

Troy and I looked down at the gap and laughed. He scooted over and put his arm around me, "That good?" He asked Tay and she shook her head.

"This says 'best buds', I want something more lovey!" She said and I laughed, "You sound like Shar."

Troy moved his arm to wrap around my waist and I rested my hand near his knee. We smiled at the camera and Taylor smiled, "Cute! The rest is all yours."

Blueberry took the camera and took one of us in a different angle. I tilted my head so it seemed like I was resting on his shoulder and Troy slightly moved his to seem like it was resting on my head.

"What else?" He asked and I thought. "Are you wearing anything underneath your shirt?" I felt the blush on my cheeks as I asked him that.

He nodded, "Wife beater, why?"

I bit my lip, "Take it off and go on my bed."

Wow, that didn't sound very... appropriate. I blushed a little more and he just laughed. Troy did as I said and sat on my bed. I crawled next to him and scooted closer. This isn't working out well.

I took my hair and put it into a low pony tail. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist. I took the picture and sighed, "We need to go to the pros now."

Wow, his body is uh-rockin'! I let him put his shirt back on and walked out to the door. I grabbed my phone and called for Tay, "We're gonna go to Shar's now!"

She came out, "Okay, have fun guys."

We walked out and I drove us to the family company... Not my building of course, but the other one. The one with 'The Evans Photography: We catch every star dazzled moment'.

I turned to Troy, "Thanks so much Blueberry, I really appreciate this all."

He smiled at me, "No problem, you act like it's for free though."

Oh right, I'm paying this guy. "O-Oh yeah, but still."

"Really, it's fine." He said. "Is Blueberry gonna be my nickname or something?"

I nodded and turned into the parking lot, "Yup, let's go blueberry."

We walked into the building and I smiled at the security guard. I took my sunglasses off and placed them at the top of my head, "Hey Larry, how are you? No afro anymore?"

He smiled, "Yes, it was time to cut it again. But I'm fine, how about you Miss Montez? I hear it's deadline time."

I rolled my eyes at him and couldn't help but smile at the old guy. Mom probably told him, "Yes it is, I'm about to be Mrs. Bolton." I struggled to say smoothly and nodded my head over to Troy.

Troy showed Larry his pearly whites and extended his hand, "Hi, sir. I'm Troy Bolton."

Larry extended his hand to Troy. His accent seemed almost country. I smiled, I loved him, he's definitely invited to the wedding. "Hello Mr. Bolton, I'll be seeing you a lot, I assume."

"You assume correct," He smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you, Larry." Troy told him before we walked to get our pictures taken. I smiled, Blueberry's such a gentleman.

"Miss Montez," Ryan smiled as he opened the door. "Taylor called, what can we do for ya?"

I looked down with shame, but before I did I introduced Troy to them. "Ryan, this Troy. Troy this is Ryan."

They shook hands and Sharpay came out, "Okay, studio's ready. Oh hello," She smiled at us. "I'm Sharpay, you must be the new boy toy?"

Troy laughed and looked at me. I should've warned him about her... Behavior? Being the good sport he is, he just laughed and shook her hand, "Guilty as charged. Troy Bolton."

She just nodded and went to hug me. We did that side lip, kind of kiss thing on the cheek. "Okay, so what is it that you needed?"

I motioned for Troy to follow us and walked to the studio, "Pictures for the scrapbook." That's all I needed to say and she already understood.

"Shouldn't you have already made one though?" Ryan asked and Sharpay looked at us suspiciously.

I nodded and continued, "Well, we," I turned to Troy and back to them. "We were on a break and I wanted to start fresh but please don't tell Kare and Grace that I had to make something new."

She continued to eye us with caution then nodded, "Sure. This will be a fun shoot."

"Promise not to make it too professional," Ryan said as they got the camera and set ready. I smiled and Troy looked at me. He went down and whispered in my ear, "That was pretty good winging it."

I just laughed, I was pretty good. We went to the set and listened to Sharpay's orders.

"Okay, so first off I want you guys to kiss. I'm not going to tell you how to so it just looks natural," She said quickly. "No go over there where the lighting is better."

Kiss already? I haven't even held his hand yet!

This should go smoothly, I mean come on. I'm a professional, he's a professional... It's not like we're in high school or middle school anymore.

We'll have to kiss a lot anyways, right? Sooner than later is better, I'm assuming.

Okay. I took a deep breath, I'm ready.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too boring! Enjoy and review please! Much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The List**

**Chapter 5**

Wonderful reviews! Very helpful. Enjoooyy!!

* * *

We turned to each other slowly. Blueberry looks so calm! He always looks calm, what the hell? Why is it always me who has to panic?!

"Hey Shar, we should start out with the little stuff first," Ryan spoke up. Wow, I'm kind of disappointed. I don't know why, but I am.

Sharpay looked at us and clicked her heels away to the camera. "Okay first, why are you guys wearing..." She paused the scrunched her face up with disgust. "_Those_?"

Those? Excuse me, I'll have you know this top is- Oh. I looked down and realized what she was talking about. Troy in his white tee and gray shorts. Me in my gray sweats and graphic tee...

"You have clothes here don't you?" I asked. Ryan nodded and Shar just walked to a spot. "Go over here and hold hands."

I gave Troy a smile. The same smile I've been giving him, for the past... three days? It's my 'I'm really so so so so so (times infinity) sorry for all of this, I'll pay you in cash later' smile. And in return he just gives me that plain old 'Hey it's cool, I'm the man' kind of look.

We walked over there and held each others hands. I feel like doing a photo shoot isn't the best idea after all.

She stared us down and moved our hands and bodies to go in the right position. "Perfect, now I want you guys to go change into something casual. Troy," She spoke to him. "Something that she likes."

Blueberry rubbed the back of his neck. She rolled her eyes, "Just get her favorite color. I already have something in mind for your lady."

Crap, I don't think he knows my favorite color. Come on Blueberry, think!

He looked at me and back at Sharpay. "I'll just go pick something out for him," I said a comment she'd agree on completely. "You know how men are."

Sharpay just nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact, why don't you just pick out all of them?" She said, "That'll make you more comfortable and blah blah blah."

Yeah... Blah blah blah... Troy and I walked to the area where the clothes were. I frowned, "You don't even know my favorite color?"

"Look, we just met," He explained. Please! Even I could come up with something better than that.

He looked around, "Pink?"

"No!" Ugh, I stormed off. "It's green. I like _green_."

I grabbed a shirt and motioned him aggressively to follow me, "Go get your jeans."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me like I was some type of alien.

I scoffed, "Nothing's wrong with me." I walked to grab another shirt, a button up, and a jacket along the way.

"And by the way, I hate that question. Don't think about asking me that ever again," I rolled my eyes and walked to the other rack. He just followed me and I stopped. "Especially at the dinner."

Troy stopped me from walking by grabbing my arm, "Did I do something wrong?" I just gave him a look.

"I honestly think that I did nothing wrong," He said as he put up his hand in mock surrender. "In fact, I think I'm doing you the biggest favor of your life."

My breathing became less harsh and it slowed down a pace. He's right. I just want him to be my perfect soulmate. I gave a slight frown.

"I know that this is hard on you, but think about me." He started, "You're basically just a stranger that's paying me to do uncomfortable things for you that I really don't enjoy doing."

Ouch, that kind of stung a little. Maybe because it's true. I just stayed silent. He stayed silent. I picked a spot on the ground to stare at and he picked the spot on the wall next to my face.

We didn't move when we heard footsteps come in, "Are you guys okay?"

I didn't move my eyes or body, "We're fine."

Troy let go of my arms and continued to stare off. Ryan furrowed his eye brows, "Really? Your eyes are kind of red and-"

"We're fine," I said. "Just allergies."

He took the hint and decided to not push the subject. He nodded and spoke, "Well, whenever you guys are ready..." He trailed off. "There's another client with an appointment before yours. They're here right now so it gives you more time to look for stuff."

Troy just nodded and turned to Ryan. Ryan motioned with his thumb, "I'll be going back now so if you need me..." He trailed off again.

He nodded again and Ryan walked off.

I walked away to look at more clothes for him. I shuffled through the rack, but I couldn't even concentrate. Did I just fight with him? Or was that just me.

"I know we're basically complete opposite opposites of each other, but that doesn't mean you have to go off on me when I don't get something right."

I turned to him with a glare, "That was the first time!"

"Exactly."

What?! What the hell is that supposed to mean. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. "You really fooled me you know."

"Fooled you how?!" He raised his voice for the first time in our whole entire time of meeting each other. New side to him that I've never seen. I'll have to admit, it's quite frightening.

But I'm not going to let that show, "You seemed like the perfect gentleman! The only thing messed up was your looks and what you liked."

"Are you calling me ugly with no brains?" He just stared at me.

I shook my head, "No, to any other girl you'd be a heartthrob but not to me, I-"

"You're picky!" He exclaimed, "That's why you couldn't get a guy on your own. Without money at least."

Ouch again. That kind of hurt... Once again because it's true. "Well, that doesn't make you any good does it?"

He just waited for me to continue, "I mean, you just made yourself sound like a prostitute."

I made a disgusted face at him and he glared. Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered, "I wouldn't be offended if you paid me better."

"Paid you better?!" I made a noise that resembled a growl of anger, "Excuse me?!"

I just walked away but stopped to turn around, "What's bringing all of this out? I-I know its the truth but-" I cut myself off. But nothing. I brought this all out. I walked away again.

I sighed and he walked to me, "Stop walking away. We can't have a decent conversation if you-"

"Decent conversation?" I glared at him. He's so dumb, how is this a 'decent conversation'? "We haven't spoken to each other until now. This is the first time I've heard you speak."

His look intensified. At me! "Maybe if you didn't talk so much I could get my word in."

I raised my eyebrows, "Then speak now! I'm listening." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for him to start his babble of nonsense.

"One, you're picky. Settle for what you have before you don't have it anymore." Whatever! He's such a blueberry. What does he think he is? A fortune cookie? I crossed my arms tighter.

He inched closer to me, "B. Stop worrying all the time. Stay cool and everything will turn out fine."

I looked away, still crossing my arms. He inched closer again, "Third." He looked down, we were just a step away from each other. "You should give basketball a try. Whatever happened was in the past and you should learn to let go of it."

Blueberry did not just go there! I was the one who inched closer this time. I looked up, still with crossed arms. It was the only thing in our way of getting any closer. Our lips were about two breaths away and I could already feel it.

It was my turn to speak, "Four, you don't even know me."

I was ready to turn around but his eyes stopped me. His blueberries just stared into my eyes. This time they looked more like crystals, blue oceans that I could just feel myself drowning in. I blinked away and turned my head. I let out a sharp breath of air.

Troy grabbed me in his favorite spot, my arms. He pulled me close and my arms were no longer crossed. I didn't look up because I didn't want to look into his eyes, I'm not letting him win.

"Five," He said. "We not even a real couple."

I bit the inside of a my lip. I lifted my chin up to seem more confident. I licked my dry lips and spoke, still looking away. "You're paid to make it seem like we are."

He held onto me. He can't even let me loose! I'm not some puppy to be put on a leash.

"I'm not here to be your prince charming," He said. Wow, does he seriously think he's all that great? I glared at him.

"You're far from it, so you don't need to warn me about something I already know," I said, looking in his stupid blueberries. He glared back, "Then just remember I'm not supposed to."

I rolled my eyes, "Troy-"

"Bella," He mocked while cutting me off. I wiggled out of his grasp and glared. I screamed in his face, "Gabriella! My name is _Gabriella_."

He rolled his eyes. He scoffed and shook his head, "Same thing!"

"Not even!" I said. I screamed in frustration then stormed off. I got ready to walk out but he cut off me, like usual. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

He hustled to meet me, "You can't just walk off, they have other clients there! Think about them, they're taking pictures and they're supposed to be happy. You'll just ruin it for them."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for caring about them instead of me."

"Am I supposed to care about you?" He asked me. Troy's stare is so intense, it makes me feel so self-conscious. I just shook my head.

He sighed and just wrapped his arms around me. What is he doing? I was at a loss for words and just waited for him to let go but he didn't. I wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt the frustrated tears finally sliding down my cheeks and onto his shirt.

I sniffed, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and just hugged me. "I'm sorry too. What we're doing is.... It's a difficult thing and it's..."

For once he didn't really know what to say. I just nodded, "I know. It's not what people do and I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

His hug really calmed me down. I looked up into his blueberries and no longer felt hate for them. He wiped my tears with a small smile and laughed.

What's so funny? I gave him a look asking that and he just shook his head. "I think we can learn the get used to our differences."

I giggled, "Yeah, I think we can."

He smiled and hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I relaxed then opened them. I tried to wipe his shirt free from my tears but it was no use, he laughed, "No worries. It'll dry."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think we can," I smiled at him as I repeated what I said earlier.

He let go of me and slung his arm over my shoulder, "Good. Because I think we have this whole light and dark, sun and moon, lion and the lamb thing going on."

I looked up at him as we walked to the clothes, "Well I'm definitely the lion."

He took his arm off of me, "What makes you say that? I think you're more of that lamb."

"Excuse me?" I laughed, "A lamb's weak and fluffy. Kind of like you?"

He just rolled his eyes with a smile and we picked out clothes.

FLASH.

We snapped our attention to the left and noticed Sharpay and Ryan were there. They just took a picture of us. Wh-What?! They heard us!

Ryan apologized, "We didn't listen to your fight, we just waited for when you guys made up."

Sharpay agreed with a nod, "Yeah and stupid over there put flash on for the last picture."

Last picture?! More than one? I felt the blush creep up. Troy just smirked at my expression.

Sharpay just walked back to their spot and Ryan explained before leaving, "We didn't have another client before you. We have some clothes already picked out by Sharpay in the front."

Wow, so they already had clothes? We didn't have to have this little dispute we just had? That by the way, I won. Ryan walked off and Troy looked at me before walking.

He spoke, "I don't know about you but I think we needed that fight."

What? "Why?" I'm very curious as to what he has to say. I don't see how people could need fights. Wars don't make peace you know.

Blueberry just shrugged. "We're closer now, aren't we?"

I-I guess we are. "That's the first time we've hugged without pausing awkwardly before it."

Oops. Messed that up, I meant to tell him 'I-I guess we are.' Ah well, I just gave him a silly smile and he laughed. "You're right. It was nice, huh?"

He draped his arm over my shoulders and I instinctively wrapped my arm above his waist. We walked to the set and got ready to pose. This time, I'm more sure about doing this thing than I was before.

"I didn't mean what I said about the money," He said on a more serious note. We stopped walking but he still had his arm around me. I shook my head, "It's fine, I said stuff too. It's okay now."

Sharpay played with her bangs until they fell perfectly on her head, "So just pick one of the outfits and come back. Please don't take longer than five minutes."

I nodded with Troy and we rushed to pick something out. It wasn't that hard since everything was placed in an organized fashion.

We walked back with our clothes and Troy asked the question that was at the tip of my tongue.

"Where do we change?" He asked them and Sharpay pointed to the corner. Ryan elaborated, "Its just a small area to get changed in privacy, you'll have to change in front of each other though."

I bit my lip and Troy just looked at Ryan as if he were waiting for him to point to another room. Ryan squinted his eyes in confusion, "That's not a problem is it? After all, you guys are a couple I'm sure you guys have seen each other naked at least once."

Nope! This will be the first. I lied, "Of course, we'll be quick."

We walked to the area covered by a thick sheet, just enough to hide ourselves from them. Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you want me to close my eyes or something?"

I laughed, he's being ridiculous. "No that's fine, just... Turn around."

He laughed back until he realized I wasn't kidding. I don't want him to see me! Even if I am wearing a bra and stuff like that. He turned around and began to take off his clothes.

I did the same and we rushed to put the clothes on. In my little rush, I accidentally bumped into his butt. Yup, his butt.

"You know what? Screw it," I said and dressed like he wasn't even there. He looked at me first before dressing himself.

He put on his clothes and I smiled a little. I'm glad we can act like civilized adults now. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I realized I was staring at his... His member.

"I zoned out! Sorry," I tried to explain. Troy believed me and buttoned his shirt. He laughed, "This day is... Well," He paused to think. "It's interesting to say the least."

I rolled my eyes and joined in with his laughter, "I actually thought it was boring." We finally finished dressing and walk to the set.

Sharpay and Ryan ordered us in different poses, with different backgrounds and lighting. I actually this this is kinda fun.

In one of the "scenes" I guess, Troy and I danced. They didn't make us but he just started to twirl me. I laughed and giggled and he smiled at me. He was humming a tune of some song... I'm not sure what song it is but I like it.

Mm, mmm mmm mm. Wow, now I'm humming it too. He snaps his head toward me and laughed.

"I'm assuming you want to dance with me again?" He smirked. It's like a cocky Troy that I haven't seen yet. I teased him, "Nope, I just like the song."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me close to him by my waist. He softly hummed the tune in my ear so I stopped and let him take over. It sounds much better with him humming.

"Okay change!" Sharpay ordered us.

We stopped swaying and quickly went to the corner. It's no longer awkward for us to change. He put on jeans and I put on this cute dress to match him.

He put out his arm as if he were my escort and I gladly took it.

Ryan told us to walk to the center and flashed a bright light on us. I squinted at first but finally my eyes adjusted.

"Okay," Shar said as she fixed my hair by using a clip. She moved Troy's hair with her hand and smiled at us, "Cute outfits, we'll use this one for the big kiss."

Big kiss? Big... Kiss? Excuse me?

She backed up and stood next to Ryan, waiting for us to just kiss. I could feel little butterflies in my tummy. I gave him that smile that I give him every second and he returns it with his usual look.

He broke our silence, "Uh, we aren't used to kissing for a picture so we might take long..."

Ryan just nodded at us, "That's fine, I won't rush you."

"Yeah, we can take extra pictures then." Sharpay said then instructed Ryan to do so. I looked at Troy.

I took a step closer to him and he pulled me a little closer to him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could just feel his eyes staring at me. I opened them slowly and gave a small smile as he rested his forehead on mine. The flashes are so bright. All I hear is the clicking of the camera and the lenses closes and opening quickly.

I decide to tune it out by humming the song in my head. Yeah, that's possible to do, try it. So I'm humming silently as I lift my chin up to make our lips level. He reaches for my hands and holds it gently.

Mm, mm... That tune's just playing still. His warm breath is tickling my lips lightly. I stop humming quietly in my head when I feel it. I tilt my head slightly to the left and I already know he's tilting his too. My lips part open just for a moment and then I feel his lips on mine. His lips are soft against mine and all I know is that this is going better than I expected.

His thumb is rubbing my hand in a soft, gentle motion. We finally let go and I took a shaky breath. The flashes stop and Ryan nods to himself.

"Cool, we'll call you when these are ready," He said. "Unless you want them sent to your office?"

Oh, that's a good idea. "Sure, thanks." I smiled, "Thank you so much." I hugged Sharpay and then Ryan. Troy did the same and we walked to go change.

Our walk to the corner is quiet. Maybe he's thinking about the kiss too? I don't know. I guess it was alright. I expected fireworks, and yearning for more... But I just got an 'ehh'. I guess that's fine, but I'm just a little disappointed. Maybe I was hoping for us to fall in love but instead all I get is that tune he was humming.

Troy gave a light laugh, "You know what I was thinking about when we kissed?"

I shrugged, "What?"

"Jelly beans." Huh? He thought of jelly beans? I gasped.

"That's my favorite candy!" I grinned then laughed, "I was thinking of that song you were humming."

He joined my laughter and we finished dressing. I walked out first and he followed me. Sharpay and Ryan were already busy with a real client so we walked quickly but quietly on the side.

Like Troy said earlier, this day has been interesting to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: So... No sparks felt when they kissed :( Ah well. Hope you enjoyed tho! Review pleeease!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The List**

**Chapter 6**

So, they didn't fall in love yet. But! **DesperateDreams** your review was right on the button! :) Falling in love does _not_ happen in the blink of an eye. Hats off to you and thanks for the reviews! :) That goes for everyone, btw.

* * *

I broke off a piece of my Hershey's Cookies'n'Cream bar and walked to down the hall. My pumps totally went with my A line flower skirt. I smiled to myself and took another bite of the chocolate bar.

Yesterday was interesting. I didn't do anything with Troy after that whole thing. I just went home and relaxed. As I walk back from getting a snack, I notice I have envelopes on my desk. I chew slowly and pick an envelope up, "Oh, that was quick."

Pictures are done already. Guess that's what I get for being part of the family here. I brushed the hair away from my face and sit down at my desk. I lean back a little and take the first batch of pictures out. I put down my chocolate and stare at the pictures.

Ehh, I shrugged. We sort of look believable. I shuffled through a few but stopped when I saw the ones of us dancing. I gave a small smile, these are better. They're more natural and we look sort of happy.

I grabbed a piece of chocolate and ate it. Mm, next to jelly beans is definitely chocolate. I spun around in my chair so my back was facing the door. I looked out the window then back at the pictures. The kiss.

I held the pictures closer to my face, so I could examine how we looked kissing. It wasn't a long kiss but it seemed alright. Sure looks like we'd have sparks flying. I let out a small sigh, too bad nothing happened.

"Wow."

I jumped in my seat and spun around, "What are you doing in here?" I asked quickly with furrowed eyebrows. Gracie fixed her pencil skirt, "We always take breaks together every Thursday." She rolled her eyes and continued looking at the pictures over my shoulder.

I pulled them up to my chest, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Grace rolled her eyes again, "I'm trying to look at the pictures. You guys are a very cute couple, you look so in love." She smiled at me and motioned for me to hand her the pictures.

I cautiously handed her the picture of us kissing. "Why do you have these anyways?"

Wow. Uh. Why _do_ I? The truthful answer would be that I just got them taken yesterday and they delivered them here today. But the better answer would probably be, "I was thinking of making a new scrapbook. But the pictures look the same so it'd just be a waste."

She just nodded like I made sense, "I know what you mean." Grace handed me the photo back.

I stared at it for a moment then looked up at her. She was resting casually on the edge of my desk. "You really think we look like we're in love?" I asked her.

She just smiled at me. She grabbed a piece of my chocolate, "Yeah, I think you guys do. It's no wonder why you guys got back together."

"Got back together?" I asked her with confusion and snatched a piece away from her. She ignored my action and answered, "Yeah, mom told us."

Mom told you what? What... Oh! That's right, we've been together for a year. We took a break and got back together. "Oh," was the only thing I said.

She nodded and slid off my desk. She walked to a chair and played with the notepads like she always does. Really. Everytime she's here, she plays with that stupid thing. Grace stopped and looked up at me, "I'm glad he didn't rush either."

"Why would he rush?" I rolled my chair closer to the desk so I could pay attention. She adjusted a ruffle in her her top as she spoke, "Well you know, the deadline. He's not rushing to propose to you. I think that means he's serious about it and-"

"Or it means that he doesn't wanna go through with it," Karen popped in. That's rude of her! Why would she say such a thing?

Gracie gave her a look as I raised my eye brows slightly. Karen rolled her eyes at us, "It was a joke. I agree with Grace. He's probably putting a lot of thought into it and not letting the deadline rush him. It means its something he's thought about before the deadline."

They're a tag team! Against me. Gracie nodded, "Mhm." She played with that stupid notepad again and continued, "The deadline just made it more certain."

I rolled my eyes, if only they knew the truth. "Get out guys, go discuss this in your own office."

Gracie scoffed, "Fine." She stood up and turned her heel to the door. Karen did the same but came back and took the chocolate bar. I gave a light laugh and shook my head.

My sisters.

I hummed that familiar tune that Troy was humming yesterday and started my work again.

* * *

"Should Troy and I match tomorrow?" I asked Taylor.

She and I were just finishing up our dinner. She shook her head, "Nah, it's just a dinner. It might seem funny if you guys look like you're posing for a Christmas card."

I nodded and started to hum again. Taylor furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that song you keep humming?" She put her plate away, "It sounds so familiar."

"I know!" I agreed. "It's just some song Troy hummed while we danced, I don't know why it's stuck in my head."

She smirked at me as I handed her my dish. It's her turn to wash tonight. We're organized like that. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Taylor just shrugged and put our utensils away, "No reason."

As if! I know Tay and there's always a reason. This time I was the one who gave her a look and she just shrugged again.

"Anything new with Troy?" She asked me as she walked to the living room area. That was only about five steps away from the kitchen since it's just an apartment but whatever. I followed her then realized, "Oh! The pictures are done."

I went to get the pictures from my bag and walked to my closet to get an empty scrapbook I bought earlier. I looked for some of the stickers and paper and other stuff I'd need.

"You didn't tell me how that kiss went!" She called from her spot near the table where we were going to work.

I walked out with all the stuff. I placed it all on the table and she immediately grabbed the pictures, I rolled my eyes and answered her. "I already told you."

"No, no you didn't."

I put out the papers, "Yes, yes I did."

She shuffled through the pictures and found the kissing one. Or at least her face look like she did. She gasped then, "Aww, Gabs! How could you not tell me about this? You guys look cute."

I sighed, "Don't even start, Tay. I already got that from Grace. It made me feel a little guilty..."

She looked at me with this face of puzzlement, "What? Guilty, why?"

"I really don't know why, actually." I started to tell her my thoughts, "I guess it's just because this is all fake and I keep hearing them get excited."

Tay looked like she was processing it as she grabbed a few pictures and sorted them in groups. I'm assuming these are for the separate pages. She handed them to me and spoke, "Well, they sort of pressured you into this. It would have been like this for them except they wouldn't have been guilty you know?"

I nodded, she's right. But something just didn't feel right. Of course it won't ever feel right since we're not in love. "You think Troy and I could _learn_ to love each other?"

I grabbed some stuff and let my natural art juices flow. I started cutting things and writing quotes. Tay handed me more pictures, "Maybe, but probably not in the way you'd like."

Yeah, I sighed. Probably not. Not everyone gets what they want. Especially if they're asking for what I want. It was quiet as we both drifted off into our own thoughts. Small talk here and there about the scrap book until we finally finished.

I took out two bowls and spoons while Tay got us the ice cream. We were going to celebrate by eating this deliciousness called ice cream! We both took a seat and Taylor got me ready for tomorrow's dinner.

"You know that you're gonna have to sing karaoke right?" She held off a laugh by scooping up ice cream, "No way are you not singing a duet for them."

Oh my God, I forgot about that! I remember when Kare and David did it. We couldn't stop laughing at how bad David sang. Of course we felt bad after but it was okay. Oh and Gracie with Chris! Taylor already knew I was thinking of that we started laughing. I told Taylor about that and she cracked up 'cause she witnessed it at a party.

"Chris and Gracie..." She managed to get out.

I nodded, "At least Karen was decent to save David, but Chris _and_ Gracie suck!" They even tried to dance together... Note to self don't dance.

Our laughter died down when I realized that me and Troy have to do that. "Tay, what if we suck too!"

I panicked and put my ice cream down, "I mean, I sang when I was little but it's always cute when you're little."

"Gabs," She put her bowl down, too. "Relax, it'll be fine. Just tell Troy to be ready for it." I nodded and we finished our ice cream.

* * *

_Mm, mmm, mm._

I can't believe I still don't know what this song is. It's on the tip of my tongue! I'll ask Troy later. Right now I'm getting ready for class. My hair was finally dry from my shower so I went to get my flat iron. I straightened my hair so it was silky smooth and ready for a hair commercial. Hah, kidding of course.

I put on my jeans and small heels just because I like the clicky noise it makes. I grab my sunglasses and keys and head off for the door. I drive to the cafe and get myself an iced coffee.

"Hey Kels, the usual please," I smiled at her and gave her the money.

Kelsi smiled at me and handed it to me. I thanked her and asked, "I'll see you Monday?"

She nodded and handed me a coupon, "Here, you come here a lot. Use it when you come here with someone."

"Thanks," I looked at it. Cool, enough for two. "See you."

I walked out and took a sip. I never go here with anyone though. Maybe I'll bring Taylor? I unlocked my car and walked in.

I took a sip and drove with one hand. After about twenty... I checked the clock in my car, seven minutes, I got into the class. I threw the cup that was once filled with coffee into the garbage and found my usual seat.

I got my stuff ready and laid it out on the table.

"Good morning," Mr. Milato said. He started sketching something on his large paper pad. It looked like a flower, "Sketch something that happens to be on your mind at this exact moment. Don't think, just draw and we'll get to our lesson."

I nodded even though he was talking to everyone, not just me. I closed my eyes and sketched. I opened them and continued to draw the lines, added special details here and there. I looked through my pencils for a certain shade. "Hey, do you have a more crystal type of this?"

I held up my pencil and showed it to my classmate Cathy. She bit her lip then handed me her bag, "It's in here. I'm not sure if I have it though. AJ has a lot of the blues."

I nodded and handed it back to her, "Thanks. I'll ask him."

I'm assuming her overhead because he handed me the perfect blue. I didn't think as I shaded it perfectly. Adding eyebrows and his eyelashes. I stared at what I sketched for a moment before handing the pencil back to AJ.

"Random things," Mr. Milato started to list things for us to draw. "Things you've been thinking about, just let your pencils do the talking."

I started to draw again. This time it was a fruit. I grabbed a darker blue and drew circles. I drew black music notes and a silhouette of a couple dancing. I smiled, this was relaxing.

"Okay, pencils down." He looked around the classroom to make sure everyone stopped. "We'll continue this in a bit, I'd just like to see what everyone's done." It was just a small class so he knew us by name. It was like we were still in high school.

"Gabriella," He called me. It was a comfortable environment and it was easy to just answer him, "Yes?"

He looked at my paper and they all stared at us, "I see lots of blues... Explain."

I finally took the time to look at my paper. I let out a small gasp and cleared my throat. "Well, um. I-I drew a blueberry..." I looked down slowly, "Blue eyes, clear enough to see through them. Music notes to a song I don't know and a couple dancing to fall in love."

He pressed his lips together and analyzed it, "Why?"

I-I don't know. This is all about Troy. If you actually think about it, it's all about him. "Um," I cleared my throat. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit this but it's all inspired by a person."

He brushed his beard and nodded, "Anyone else have theirs inspired by a person?"

Wow, I felt relief. A lot of people. Almost the whole class. "How many of them is it their significant other?"

Mostly the same people. I looked down at mine and slowly raised my hand. "Wonderful, we'll begin sketches of humans. You'll sketch faces, bodies, muscles, everything. Your first assignment will be your inspiration."

Of course. Why couldn't I have drawn about Frankie or May? My cute nephew and niece, like I usually do. I just put my stuff aside and drew more about Troy.

Finally class was done and I took my collage of Troy's "inspiration" and walked to my next class. By the time I was done with all my classes for the day it was about time for a... I dunno, semi-late lunch?

I grabbed my phone and pressed buttons without thinking, "Hey." I bit my lip then talked, "Busy?"

_"You're lucky, I just finished practice. What's up?"_

"I have something I wanna show you," I looked at it. "And I'm hungry."

He chuckled and he replied.

_"Me too, come to my place? I needa shower."_

I laughed, "Cool, text me the address and I'll be there."

We ended the conversation and I walked to the car. I sighed and looked at the address. I pressed the buttons on the navigation and drove to his house. House? Apartment? I wonder if he has roommates...

_Turn left at the light._

Okay... Turning left at the light. I wonder if Blueberry wants sushi, I'm feeling that right now. Or was he planning on cooking us something? Who cares, I'm starving.

I guess I'll just see when I get to his place.

* * *

**A/N: **So! She's finally going to Troy's. And she drew stuff about him, hm? Interesting.

OH! And what song do you think she should be humming? Or he...

What song do want them to be humming? Cute song preferred or just a funny one! Any song'll dooo! Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The List**

**Chapter 7**

"So just you and...?" I waited for him to finish for me.

Troy walked to a closet and I followed him. "Oh just me and my cousin, Patrick."

"Oh," I nodded. He grabbed his towel and headed to his room. He pointed to everything in his house. He pointed to his cousin's room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the extra room for their "manly" things. Aka video games! Anyways, I've seen it all... Except his room.

"So this is my room," He said like it was nothing. He walked in to his closet, "You wanna pick out what I'm wearing?"

I smiled, "Sure. Um." I paused and bit my lip and handed it to him before I forget, "Here, this is what I wanted to give you..."

I gave him the drawing, "It's probably kind of stalker-ish but I just drew it. Um," I struggled to get words out for some reason. "Uh, I-I, I have to draw you for class." My mouth moved but my words didn't come out, and finally they did. "Is, is that fine?"

He looked at it and gave a half smile, "Wow, thanks. You're really great at this whole art thing." Troy nodded as he looked at it intently, "Uh, I'll put it here."

Troy placed it on what looked like his dresser. He smiled, "I'll probably be getting a lot of those?"

I rolled my eyes, "Right." I went to his closet and picked his clothes out immediately. I felt his eyes watch my every move.

"Here," I placed it on his bed next to his towel. "This seems alright." I shrugged and he just nodded.

"Cool, I'll be done soon. Don't use that one bathroom cause-"

I nodded, "Yeah I know, there's something wrong with it. Just shower."

Troy nodded and walked out of the room. I saw him as he walked to the bathroom and called out, "Feel free to grab food from the kitchen or TV or whatever."

I nodded and did so. I put my bag on the counter and took my phone out, just to see the time. I put it in my pocket and took a seat on one of the bar stools and gasped.

"Jelly beans!" I grinned. My favorite! I helped myself to a couple and realized I had to pee. Great. I walked down the hall and looked at the doors. "Okay..."

I mumbled to myself, "Don't use the broken one. He's probably using the good one so I'll just go in this one and not close it." I smiled to myself, I'm a genius.

I popped a jelly bean in my mouth, mm watermelon. I opened the door and walked in. I checked how my hair looked before going to the toilet when I realized the shower door was a little steamy. "Troy are you-?"

He screamed then asked me, "What are you doing in here? I told you-"

"I know, I know!" I went to grab the door knob, "I thought this was bad bathroom, next time close the door. When you hear this noise," I closed it and smirked, "It means it's closed."

"No!!" He screamed, "This _is_ the bad one! I was trying to tell you to use the good one so you could close your door!"

My eyes went wide, "But I-" Oh no... I groaned, "Are we gonna get out of here? The dinner is tonight!"

I panicked, "Do you know how bad that would be if we didn't show up?!"

He stopped the water so he could reply. He slid the steamy door open a little, "Hand me my towel. I can't take a shower anymore, I'll try and open-"

"What towel?" I looked around, my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "You mean the towel you left on your bed?" I glared at him through the shower door, he's so stupid. Well I'm stupid for being a smart ass and closing the door but come on!

"Am I supposed to just stay in here?"

I shrugged, "I guess. Look, I still needa pee. So..."

He laughed, then went back to his little attitude voice, "Next time don't cut me off!"

"Yeah yeah," I said as I pulled my pants down to do my stuff. It was kind of awkward to do that but I did it and went to wash my hands. I looked around for the towel and realized that there is no towel... So how am I supposed to dry my hands?

Troy peeked at me then popped his head back in the shower, "Just wipe it on your clothes."

I sighed and did as I was suggested and looked in the mirror. "Oh my God, Troy! I just smeared paint all over my clothes!"

I saw his head pop out, "Wow. How in the world did you do that?"

I glared and got water and quickly tried to wash it away. "Probably my stupid art classes. They should clean their seats... And tables! Why did you recommend wiping it on my clothes?" I glared again, I could feel another fight coming on.

Troy just gave me an irritated expression, "How was I supposed to know you had paint on..."

I snapped my head to his direction, why'd he stop talking. "Which soap did you use?"

"What do you mean 'which soap', I used the-" I glared as I grabbed the bottle, "What the hell is this!"

He tried to open the door a little more, "I don't know! It's Patrick's, but don't you look at you hands when you wash them?!"

Wow, yeah why didn't I look. Oh my good Lord, this is not going great. "Well you better not get out of there," I threatened him.

Troy popped his head out yet again, "Why not?"

"Don't peek either! I'm taking my clothes off so I can clean them and let them dry." I explained and he shook his head, "Bella, please-"

I groaned, "Who is Bella?! You keep calling me Bella, for the last time my name is Gabriella." I sighed and took my once beautiful top off and sniffed in fake cry.

His tone was gentle, "A-Are you crying? Gabriella I'm really sorry, please don't cry... I promise I won't look and once you're done we'll get out of here."

I smiled softly, his tone was so calming. I didn't want him to stop talking I smiled more, "It's fine, Troy. Just don't look, I'm... I'm naked." I admit with a light laugh.

He joined in, "Perfect." He laughed a little more then sighed. "Can we switch places then?"

I stopped washing all my clothes and hung them on the towel rack, "Why?"

"I don't like it in here, it's cold and wet." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "What a baby, no. I'm naked, like fully naked."

He scoffed, "I never told you to get naked! You could have kept the clothes on."

I shook my head and replied with the same kind of tone, "If I wanted them to stain." I looked in the mirror, "Great, my hair's green too!"

"Let me see," He laughed and quickly stopped. He probably remembered I was naked, "Nevermind. Just wash it off."

I am so upset I am here. I went to the sink and turned the knob but, "The sink! Troy, the water isn't coming out!"

I turned both knobs, the left one, the right one, the right one, the left one. Nothing! I gave a little tantrum and stomped my feet quietly to myself.

"I told you it was messed up." That was all he said. I frowned and walked to the shower, "Switch?"

Troy walked to the other end of the shower, "Okay, but that's the only way in and out."

I let out a sigh, "Are you serious? What did you do in here? Why is this so messed up?"

Troy laughed, "Don't ask me, ask Patrick. He's the one who messed it up."

I really was not in the mood. I groaned. Either way he'd see me naked and I'd see him. I mumbled to myself, "Might as well just keep him in there."

I pushed the glass door as far as it could and squeezed through. I put my leg in first, "Please close your eyes or turn around."

"Really?" He asked, "I've practically seen you already naked. What's the difference now?"

I rolled my eyes, "Please? You're being such a guy right now."

"And you're being such a girl," He replied back. "Just get in. The quicker you finish the sooner we get out of here."

I stared at my underwear and frowned, stained, sticky and ruined. Curse built in bras. I hate that top now. I frowned again and stepped inside.

I closed my eyes and prayed that Troy was doing the same. I turned the knobs of the shower and screamed when the cold water hit me. I backed up and my eyes were wider than they've ever been when I realized I just backed myself up on Troy's wet body.

I heard him laugh, "It's just water."

I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't turn around, "I know, but what's that..." I trailed off and felt it on me. It.

I already knew he was giving me a look, "I'm still a guy, you're still a naked, wet girl." I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh, he shook his head, "Do you want me to remind you that you're still on me?"

This was so very awkward, but I couldn't move. I have to admit, I liked the way it felt being close to him... Even with his.. Thing. But I forced myself to get off and walked into the water. I washed it off and I felt his hand on my hair, "You missed a spot." He explained and I nodded slowly, "Thanks."

Just knowing he's in here, naked and wet should make me very uncomfortable. But instead, I feel... Safe? I can't describe it. It's like even though I'm stuck in here and may never get out in a million years, just having him next to me, in the same situation as I am... It gives me a little faith. I turned around to smile at him.

It was a soft smile and I can tell he knew what it was for. He smiled back at me. The hot water was spraying on my back and running down to the floor of the shower as I stepped closer to him. The tension was gone and all I felt was the steam of the water and the intensity of his eyes. Our soft smiles slowly faded and I realized we were just staring into each other's eyes.

I stepped closer to him once more and looked up at him. He angled his head so he was resting on my forehead. Just having him touch my made my eyes flutter closed. I felt his breath on my lips and met him halfway.

I turned my head and kissed him more. His soft, wet lips felt good on mine. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the water splashing down. And then I heard a loud knocking on the door. Troy and I separated too soon and I bowed my head. During that kiss I hadn't realized we were naked until now and the blush quickly crept to my cheeks.

Troy turned to me even though there were a loud banging on the door. He smiled at me again and kissed my lips once then turned to the glass door.

"Troy!!" I'm assuming that's Patrick.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" He yelled as he banged the door two more times. I slid my way behind Troy when the door opened with what sounded like a kick.

Troy turned the water off. I saw the shape of Patrick's body look around the room. "Troy you got a girl in here with you?"

I blushed, that's me. Troy just turned to me and smirked. He peeked his head out and nodded, "So get out of here."

Patrick laughed at his cousin, "What'd you do to her clothes! Why couldn't you have taken her to the better one?"

Troy rolled his eyes at his cousin, "That was the original plan..." He rubbed the back of his neck, his wet hair let drops of water drip out.

"Pat just get outta here," He said. "But please don't close it."

He nodded at Troy then walked out. I sighed and Troy turned to me and laughed but stopped when Patrick came back in.

"Who's the girl?"

Troy popped his head back out. He rubbed the back of his neck again and popped his head back in, "My fiance."

"What?!" Patrick exclaimed and almost ripped the door off but Troy stopped him. "You're engaged now?! To who?"

Troy spoke through the glass, "To-"

"Lisa?" Patrick asked. I stopped breathing. Lisa? Who's... Lisa? I crossed my arms and looked at the tiled wall. Lisa? I just kissed Troy and he... He has a Lisa?!

"No!" Troy yelled quickly, "To Gabriella." He smiled at me but I didn't really return it. Does he have a girlfriend? A _real_ fiance?

Patrick was confused. He stayed quiet for about a minute, "Who's Gabriella? And what happened to Lisa?"

I glared at Troy, "Yeah, what happened to _Lisa_?" I spat her name out like she was the devil. Troy turned to me and gave me a look of puzzlement. Like I shouldn't be concerned about "Lisa".

"Gabriella's my fiance, Lisa is nothing. I'll explain if you could just leave the bathroom." Troy said and with that Patrick left the bathroom.

The tension was back.

-

Sorry if that was gross. Idk, I was in Cancun for my birthday so I didn't get to update. Sorry for this shortie! Enjoy and review please!

P.S. I miss Michael Jackson :(


	8. Chapter 8

**The List**

**Chapter 8**

So who the hell is Lisa?! That's what I want to be explained. I swear if she's Troy's girlfriend I will beat his-

"Gabriella!"

I snapped my head up, hair still wet. Troy's cousin Patrick walked up to the door, "Yes?" I asked him as he just stared.

Patrick laughed, "You zoned out, Troy was-" He stopped, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and tugged at the ends of the shirt. I was wearing Troy's shirt and shorts. We cleaned my clothes but unfortunately everything's stained. My undies and such are wearable though, that's a plus.

"You seem... tense or something." He looked at me with a suspicious squint, "Troy's in the living room, he wanted you to check out his outfit."

I stood up quietly and followed him into the living room. I looked at Troy and gave him a smile. I'll have to admit, he looks cute. Especially in this wonderful outfit I picked out.

I checked the time. Oh. My. God. "We're gonna be late! How long were we in the bathroom?" I asked him as I rushed to grab my stuff. I wasn't really expecting an answer so I just ran around getting my bag and keys. I slipped on my shoes and he hustled to do the same.

"Pat, I'll explain everything later," he said then grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. I smiled to Patrick, "Nice meeting you."

Patrick nodded and gave us an expression letting us both know he thought something weird was up. "Yeah, hope to see you soon." He said it carefully like the way we acted was suspicious. Well it was but jeez _Pat_ leave us alone.

I practically ran to my car and Troy followed a close step behind me. "Calm down, I'm sure they'll understand."

They'll understand alright, but this will just make them ask more questions and bug me! I am very much not in the mood, everything with Troy is just crazy.

"I'm trying to help you out too, so please just hurry with me." I opened the door and we quickly went to my place.

I checked how fast I was going. Slow down Gabi, this is too fast. I sighed and took deep breaths.

He looked at me, "What time is the dinner?"

I checked the time. _6:17. _"Everyone will be there at 6:45, but it really starts at 7. I still need to find a new outfit, get ready, and the house is at least 25 minutes away from my place." I started spitting out all this information at him and he just listened. I continued, "To help me out, grab the scrapbook on the kitchen table. You'll drive because I'll need to do makeup and hair still. And-"

He cut me off! How rude. "I got it, just get ready."

I nodded and quickly pressed the buttons on the navigation system. I set it so the directions would be going to my parents house and hopped out of the car.

He followed close behind me as I rushed to my room. I looked at my phone _6:33_. Okay, I got this. We'll make it at exactly 7 if I hurry.

I shoved my key into the door and ran straight to my closet.

I felt Troy's eyes on me, watching my every move. I talked to him without turning to him, "Get the scrapbook."

"Got it," He said in a calm voice. He walked casually up to me, totally opposite of how I'm feeling and acting. I'm so rushed it's painful for me to stop and slow down. No lie.

I'm usually calm, cool and collected right? Okay maybe not, but I'm usually like that around Troy at least... Okay never mind. I'm just really stressed out, I mean. Who's Lisa and why does Patrick think Troy got engaged to her? And why am I even caring?

That dumb kiss we shared was nothing special, just kind of steamy... Romantic... Sweet...-

"I like this one," Troy handed me a dress and I nodded. "You're right, this is cute." I didn't care anymore and just took off his clothes.

...Okay not _his_ clothes, but the clothes I'm wearing. Which are his. I put on a new bra and slipped the dress on. I looked in the mirror and wiped my face a little. I walked to my bathroom and grabbed my make up bag and a brush.

Troy just stared at me as I ran around. Once we got into the car, I finally got a moment to rest.

I pulled down the mirror and worked my make up magic. From the corner of my eye, I can tell he's looking at me now. He looks cute driving my car. I let out a small smile.

He laughs, "You were going crazy. I've never seen a person work so quickly."

"You get used to it when you work with tight deadlines," I explained then stopped what I was doing. I sighed, "And weddings."

Troy nodded and we left it at that. I grabbed my lipgloss and spread it on my lips for a perfect coat of gloss.

Once I brushed my hair and got everything looking neat, I put everything away. I grabbed the scrapbook and stared at it, "Does this look believable?"

Troy made a quick lane change then turned his attention to me. "You know, you don't need the makeup." He looked at the road then back at me, "But with it, you're beautiful nonetheless."

I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks and smiled. I looked at the scrapbook and then furrowed my eye brows. He didn't answer my question! But fine, I'll ask him one.

"Who's Lisa?"

He sighed. I took a quiet deep breath, getting myself ready for it. I hope it isn't his girlfriend though. I really hope. I waited for him to respond.

It seemed like at least ten minutes until he replied, "She was my ex-fiance."

"Ex?" I just stared at him. He had a _real_ fiance?

He nodded like it was nothing. But you can tell he's just hiding his emotions, "I got an offer to join the NBA, but I turned it down to be with her. She found out and left me because of it."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "That's why basketball's a dumb sport." I mumbled it to myself, upset for Troy.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"That's why basketball's a dumb sport," I repeated. "She's so stupid for doing that, you didn't go to the NBA for her! She didn't realize how much you gave up just to be with her."

He turned to me and then back at the road, continuing to drive on the freeway, "Why are you so upset and worked up?"

I sighed, "I was always second to basketball. Unlike you, my boyfriend left me for it. It wasn't even for NBA."

I just shook my head and laughed. Not a funny ha ha laugh, but a 'Gabriella you're so stupid' laugh. "He dumped at a game, stood me up one time, ditched me at a game, everything possible to ruin my liking of the game... he did it. Besides just breaking my heart, he even broke my arm." I shook my head.

He made the exit and turned down the street, "You're not exaggerating?"

I shook my head, "I wish."

Troy stopped at the light behind a truck, "How'd you break your arm?" He paused and spoke softer, "And your heart?"

No point in not telling him, "I played one on one with him, in hopes of making him stay. But of course, he left me...meaning he won. He played his best against me, he shoved me to the ground and everything just so he could win."

Troy glared, "Wow, he did that to you?"

I just nodded and turned the GPS off, "Make a turn here, it's quicker this way."

We ended the conversation and finally got to the house. "You know, I bet I can make you like the sport again."

I laughed loudly, "Right, and I can make you go into the NBA again."

He shrugged, "You might. Just promise me you'll be open to it."

I eyed him carefully, "Troy, I don't know..."

Troy just smiled at me and I gave in, "Fine."

"Good, because no fiance of mine is going to hate the sport I love."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and my glare turned into a smile. "You like kissing me don't you?" I teased him and he rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"I've learned to enjoy it," He said then put the key in my purse. "Besides, how else will we look believable?"

I gave a light laugh and stepped out of the car. Right, we aren't a real couple. I sighed and handed him the scrapbook. We walked to the door slowly.

I've realized that sometimes I find myself wishing we were a real couple, and other times I despise his very presence. We reached the door and I opened it with my key.

Our house is pretty big, I guess you can say. Troy put his arm around my waist when my mom came by.

"Finally you're here!" She exclaimed at us. Mom seemed to be mesmerized by his blueberries again. I just laughed because I kind of know how she feels.

Troy hugged her, "Hi Maria, sorry we're late."

I kissed her on the cheek then followed her into the dining room where everyone was already eating. She shook her head and waved him off, "No worries, Troy. Come sit so we can all get to know each other."

Gracie and Karen looked up at us. Daddy and the boys, David- Karen's hubby and Chris- Grace's hub. Hehe, hub.

We smiled at them and took our seats. Troy handed me the scrapbook and Karen squealed, "Oh let me see it!"

"Kare, I wanna see it too." Gracie rolled eyes, "Just wait 'til dinner's done."

I took a crouton from Troy's salad and gave him a quiet giggle as he gave me a face. He took one from my plate but used his fork.

Daddy stared at us until we felt his gaze. He cleared his throat, "Nice of you to join us."

I rolled my eyes. He wants an introduction, I just know it. I looked at each person and introduced them, "Troy this daddy."

My dad extended his hand, "Richard." Troy shook it with a smile and I continued.

"Karen, David, Chris, Gracie, and you know my mom." I gave a quiet sigh, "Everyone this is Troy Bolton."

We sat down and got ready to eat. My dad eyed us again and spoke, "Why were guys late?"

Without thinking, I answered him simply, "We got stuck in his bathroom and my clothes got stained."

I froze when I realized what I said was bad and turned slowly to Troy. Please save me.

Chris held back an amused laugh, "What were you guys doing in a bathroom?"

Gracie tilted her head, "And how'd your clothes get stained?"

Troy and I exchanged a look before we truthfully answered. The story got a few laughs and it broke the ice. Not the way I wanted it to but it worked. For the first time, we didn't lie about a story we had together. Well... We left out the part where we were naked and kissed but that's okay.

* * *

Dinner was fine, we finished it on a good note. Everyone was asking us small, easy questions. Stuff we already made up answers to, or just simple questions about Troy.

We ate our dessert happily for it was a success! Troy and I secretly cheered our glasses together in a special, secret celebration of our success. Gracie stared at us, "So what's your guys' song?"

Oh great! I forgot about that! I panicked, what's our song? Luckily we get interrupted by the kids crying. The kids! Gracie motioned to us that she'd be right back and David followed behind her to check on his and Karen's kids, too.

I whispered to Troy, "What was the song you were humming?"

He turned to me, "Oh it was-"

Gracie came back quicker than ever! "So what's your song?"

I nudged him to tell her the song he was humming. "Hakuna Matata."

I nodded pleased with his answer, good job- WHAT?! My eyes bulged out but I made sure that no one saw. Hakuna matata?! What?! That can't be right.

"Really?" David stopped eating and waited for us to laugh. But sadly we didn't. Troy didn't even have a song to save us. I almost frowned in disappointment.

Troy looked around and I knew this meant he was saving us! "Didn't you ask what I was humming earlier?"

Gracie shook her head, "What is your song?" She repeated and Troy and I laughed uncomfortably and they joined in.

Troy continued to laugh, "Oh, no wonder we got stares."

"Uh," He said once the laughter was down. I smiled at him, hoping for him to come up with a wonderful idea!

He smiled at me, "Sweet Pea by Amos Lee." I waited for him to explain to them why... and to explain to me.

"If you know the lyrics of the song," He started. "He's saying that she's the only reason he's coming home. And you know that I've been away so this was relatable to us."

Wow, he's too good. I smiled and added, "And by coincidence, it was the song we first danced to."

Troy smiled at me and nodded. Yup, I'm good. Karen smiled at me and Grace awed.

We finished eating our dessert and got ready for the special karaoke time. Oh great. But... Is that ringing I hear?

Karen grabbed it since it was next to her, "Who's Lisa?"

* * *

Hope that was okaaay. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**The List**

**Chapter 9**

So very sorry it's like a century late! :(

Please enjoy and continue to review though! Thank you so much! and I apologize for the shortness!

* * *

…Lisa?

"How do you know who Lisa is?" I asked Kare. I mean, jeez. I just heard of the girl today!

Karen stared at the phone and shrugged, "Just answer your phone." I looked at it and then back at her. She thought it was _my_ phone! Ha, fine. I'll answer it then.

I grabbed the iPhone and walked to the hallway. I heard Troy follow me out. We walked into one of the guest's rooms.

I pressed the button to silence the ringing. "Are you really going to answer it?"

Troy stared at me and I frowned slightly. "If you don't want me to, I mean since she's your real fiancé…" Gosh, she stinks. This would be a moment where I half hate Troy and half not hate him.

He took the phone away from me, "Are you… Upset about that?"

I snapped my head in his direction, "Why would you think such a stupid thing?"

"Stupid?" He raised his eyebrows ,"Look at how you're acting. I told you she left me."

I ignored his last statement, "Why didn't you tell me you guys still talked? Why didn't you tell me about her?"

The ringing stopped. Finally she hung up. Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "You never said it mattered. You act like I'm cheating on you! And that wouldn't even count because we aren't even together!"

We continued to fight in loud whispers.

"Excuse me for not explaining! Here, I'll explain!" I exaggerated, "If you are currently seeing, talking to, or had her as a fiancé _please _speak now. But oh, I'm so sorry! I should have told you that everyday because silly me… I only told you the first day I met you! When this whole thing was established."

Troy glared at me, "Will you calm down? You're overreacting about this all. Look." He shoved the phone an inch away from my face, "She's calling again."

I rolled my eyes, "And I care because…?"

"You can answer it if you want. I know you're dying to," He said and moved the phone in my face in annoying fashion.

"Please! I don't wanna hear her voice. Why don't you just go back to her, you _love_ her. Don't let little ol' me get in the way."

Troy laughed, "You're really upset about this. Are we that convincing that you have to fight with me in your parents' house? That you have to act like you caught me cheating on you?"

I stayed quiet; I'm too caught up in the moment to reply.

"Newsflash _Bella_, we aren't a couple. This engagement and that dumb wedding to come is all a sham! It's fake, so stop trying to make it seem like its real."

I bit my lip, "Then stop kissing me!"

Troy was quiet as we both wiped the emotions we had off our faces. We replaced them with fake smiles because we heard David walk in.

"Are you guys ready? We're gonna get started now."

I shook my head, "Sorry, Dave. You and Kare can go or someone else." I smiled, "We'll be there soon."

David, Karen's husband, nodded then walked out.

The anger came back to our faces. "What do you mean 'stop kissing you'? What does that have to do with anything at all?" Troy asked and I felt dumb. He obviously felt nothing… Too bad for me, I felt everything.

I inhaled then exhaled, "Your kisses…" My voice was softer now, "They make me feel like I'm in a real relationship with you. That I'm finally in something real."

He stared at me and looked away.

I continued, "When I hear that you already have someone, or when you or something else reminds me that we're just pretending, it hurts. And if you haven't noticed, I get this way."

Troy put is phone on the bed and walked slowly to me. He hugged me and I groaned.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," I frowned on his chest.

He laughed, and just like that- we weren't fighting anymore.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes our kisses give me a different thought… and then when we fight I remember that we're not real."

I just nodded.

Troy finished, "And then it's like magic and the fact that we're total opposites helps everything and we're back on track."

I nodded again and grabbed his phone, "She's calling again." I hid my frown, "You can answer it, I'll be with my family."

I walked to the door but he stopped me, "Here, you answer it. Tell her I'm busy."

He took a seat on the bed and watched me.

I cleared my throat and got ready to put on my cute voice, "Hello?"

"_Troy?...This isn't Troy. Who is this?"_

"Gabriella, Troy's fiancé. Would you like to leave a message for him? He's busy right now." I smiled at Troy and he gave me a small smile back.

"_Just tell him I called." _Wow. How rude. She hung up and I just handed the phone to Troy.

He stood up and we headed for the door. "Next time she calls, you'll answer it again. Our fights get too personal and it's not worth it."

I nodded in agreement and turned the door knob. "Sorry I acted like you were my real fiancé."

Troy smiled like it was nothing, "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll get like that if this happens with you."

We walk out to couches and sit down. We already hear Gracie and Chris singing. I stifle a laugh and notice that Troy's attempting to do the same. I smile at him and grab his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**The List**

**Chapter 10**

Please review! I'm sorry I'm always MIA. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this. If there's any mistakes, sorry about that too. I just wanted to put something up while I had the chance.

* * *

We walk out to the couches and sit down. We already hear Gracie and Chris singing. I stifle a laugh and notice that Troy's attempting to do the same. I smile at him and grab his hand.

I looked at him as he watched the words on the TV screen. I wish it wasn't so easy to be happy with him again, or at least that he feels weird like I do...

Troy turned to me and gave me a questioning look. I just squeezed his hand with a smile and the song ended. "Honey, it's your turn."

My eyes went wide as I heard my mom's voice. "Huh? What about Karen?"

Karen laughed, "Nice try, we already went."

"What were you guys doing anyways?" Chris asked for all of them. He gave us a weird look and I turned to Troy to save us... Like he always does.

Troy moved our hands into his lap. He held my hand with both of his hands, "We had to answer a call and it took a little longer than we expected, sorry."

I smiled and nodded. Gracie gasped, "Oh my gosh! Are you... Pregnant?!"

Troy let go of my hand quickly. I furrowed my eyebrows and quickly answered, "No! Why would you think that?" Oh my gosh, am I getting fat?! Troy and I haven't even made it past second base!

"W-Well, he grabbed your hand and you guys smiled and I just assumed..."

Stupid sister, "Don't assume. And no, I'm not. We're not even married yet."

Karen just laughed, "Whatever, calm down and sing."

I examined everyone's faces, "Mommy and daddy haven't gone yet!"

I grinned at them all because I know I'm right. Troy smiled at me and they stood up to sing. My mom and dad did some old song that they always do and Troy was surprised.

He smiled at them, "Wow, that was really good."

My mom hit his knee lightly, "Oh stop it." I rolled my eyes at her and Troy continued to make her head wanna pop.

"I already knew Bella got her beauty from you, but her voice too?" He smiled and I looked at him with a quick glance. Play it cool, maybe no one caught the fact that he called me Bella. Ugh, like he always does!

My dad snapped his attention to Troy, "Who's Bella?"

Troy looked at me and I just sighed. "It's my nickname for Gabriella." He looked at me with his darn blueberries so I had to look back at him. "It means 'beautiful', 'beauty', 'sweetheart'..."

His voice drifted as he grabbed my hand with a smile, "It means everything that she is to me."

I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks. I bit my lip with a smile. Troy's so cute!

My mom looked like she was going to cry. Gracie and Karen smiled at us.

"Honey that is just so-" My mom cut herself off with a squeal and David groaned jokingly.

"Thanks for making us look bad, Troy." He laughed and the rest of us laughed with him. The book with all the songs was passed to me and I shrugged with the smile still on my face, "I don't know what we should sing."

Gracie laughed, "Maybe if you wipe that smile off your face you'll be able to decide."

Chris put his arm around Grace, "And maybe that blush too."

I couldn't help it, Troy was just too cute! I turned the pages as Troy continued to look at me with an amused grin. "How about you guys pick?" He asked them.

My dad stepped up to the plate and picked a random song for us. My mom was excited when she saw the song, one of her favorites.

I grabbed a mic and handed it to Troy. I stood up like they motioned us to and Troy followed. The song started to play and the piano was heard. Troy started.

"My love, there's only you in my life... The only thing that's right," He turned to me with a smile and I immediately wanted to drown in his blueberries. Maybe now they're more like whirlpools of doom!

I sang from memory, "My first love, you're every breath that I take. You're every step I make..."

I grabbed his hand and we harmonized, "And I... I want to share all my love with you... No one else will do." I smiled at him brightly and Dave whistled. I let out a giggle when my mom clapped with all the excitement a mother could have. She acted like I was in a competition or talent show.

Troy continued to hold my hand as I stepped closer to him. We turned towards each other and Troy moved a wavy hair out of my face. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I know I found in you...My endless love."

We finally finished "Endless Love" and took our seats. My mom was clapping like crazy, "Troy! Gabriella! So beautiful!"

I laughed softly and my dad nodded. He was impressed, "Troy's a great singer isn't he? I didn't think we'd have a guy who could sing as wonderful as our little baby girl does."

He smiled, "Thank you, but I think you're giving me too much credit. I can't sing as well as your," He stifled a laugh, "...little baby girl."

I hit his arm and he stopped laughing but I know he wanted to.

"Jeez Gabi, you guys should be a musical or something." Gracie said with a laugh. She was serious, "Do another one!"

I raised my eyebrows, "No thanks, maybe next time."

Karen reminded me with a smirk, "Can't wait to see what you guys do for our dance night."

Oh shit. I forgot about that... "Well whatever we do will totally be better than all of your guys'." I nodded, it's true.

David handed a book to my mom and she and my sisters looked at it intently.

Troy and I exchanged a look, "What are you guys looking at?"

The book looked so familiar. It was cute, pretty big, and- "Our scrapbook?!"

They nodded and continued to look at it. Gracie pointed to a picture and they all giggled.

Troy put his arm around me as I continued to stare at them nervously. Hopefully it's believable. Karen looked up, then my mom, then Gracie. What are they staring at? I looked up and noticed they were staring at Troy.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me. He whispered, "What are they looking at?"

I didn't bother trying to make something up, "What are you guys staring at?"

"Troy... You," My oldest sister cleared her throat. "You work out a lot, huh?"

My eyes went wide when I heard that. I busted out laughing, "You saw his abs huh?"

Chris and David were stiff. David stood up, "I'm gonna grab some snacks. Want your favorite?" He asked me and I nodded eagerly. "Yes please!"

I love it here, they always have the good jellybelly jelly beans!

Gracie laughed when she heard that. She told Troy, "You must be used to Gabi going crazy for jelly beans."

"And the swing set at the park," My mom added without looking up.

I gave them a look as Karen added, "Don't forget hibiscuses... or puppies... or-"

"Okay, he gets it. I have really good taste in things, I know." I smiled at them and took the jelly beans from David's hand.

Troy nodded, "And _great_ taste in men." He smiled at me and grabbed a jellybean.

"Ha, ha. We better get going though," I told them as I looked at the time.

Troy stood up with me and we hugged everyone goodbye. My mom handed me the scrapbook and kissed me. "You guys come over soon okay?"

I nodded, "I promise."

Troy kissed her cheek and thanked them before we left. I handed Troy the keys to my car and walked to the passenger seat.

"Why am I driving?" He asked as he put the key in the ignition. I chewed the jellybean, "I don't feel like it."

He laughed, "Of course."

I grabbed my purse and pulled out the cash, "Here, this is for tonight. I added extra in your pay today, you deserve it."

"Thanks," He laughed. "But that's not necessary..."

I shook my and waved it off, "Just think of it as a tip."

The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence. We got to my place and I looked at Troy, "Wanna come down?"

He stopped the car then nodded, "Yeah, do you think I could change out of these clothes though?"

"Duh," I laughed. "I'm not your mother."

He smiled at me then grabbed his sporty duffle bag thingy. We walked up to the elevators. We finally reached my room and I turned the lights on. "Hm... Tay's at Chad's."

Troy just nodded and closed the door behind him. I took my shoes off and he copied. "You can change and I'll come out when I'm done?"

He dropped his bag and nodded. I came out and Troy was sitting on the couch with his bag placed on the side. He was wearing a white tee and basketball shorts. I was wearing a pajama dress. I bought it from Disneyland, cute huh? I smiled at him and grabbed my pencil on the table.

"Are you gonna show me some of your sketches?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to a fresh page, "I'm gonna draw you!"

He nodded and laughed, "Right... How do I pose?"

I shrugged, "You can just sit there. Here," I handed him the remote to the iPod system thing so he could control the music. He turned it on and music started playing.

I stared at him and started to sketch his face. I looked at his lips and started to lick mine. I pressed my lips together and sketched the outline of his eyes and all the features on his face. He smiled, "You're really into art, huh?"

"Yeah, it makes me happy." I smiled at him and finished up his nose. "Kinda how you like basketball?"

He nodded, "Yup. Come to one of my games?"

I sketched his hairs, "I guess... If you really want me to."

"Good, I do!" He smiled and I looked at my sketch then at him. I blended a shadow with my finger tips, "I need to draw your muscles so..."

He nodded and took off his shirt. He's so... hot. Ugh, but he's not good at posing.

"Just be natural, Blueberry. Be natural." I smiled at him and sat on the couch. I moved his body and furrowed my eyebrows, "You're tense. Are you okay?"

Troy just nodded, "Yeah. Just tired from the practice today." I moved him so that his back was to me. I balanced myself on my knees and started to massage him on my comfy couch, "I'll just sketch you later, you relax."

Wow, his muscles... I blinked the thoughts away and continued to massage his neck and shoulder area. Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! Look at how strong his back looks... His arms?! I let my hands go down his back and arms. I furrowed my eyebrows to myself. What am I doing? It's just a natural thing to do when you're massaging right? It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything... Or that I want him to do this to me...

I saw his cheeks form a smile and he nodded, "This feels good. You should change your profession."

I laughed at him and massaged like a normal person. Not like a I weirdo like I've been doing, "That good huh?"

"Mhm, you might give me a boner," He joked and faked noises... You already know. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, I guess I'll have to stop then." Because if I don't, I'm not sure what might happen.

I sat on my butt and reclined the chair. I put my legs up and hummed to the song that was playing. Troy laughed and turned to me, "What if I wanted you to keep going?"

I shrugged, "I guess I didn't have to stop. Here, lay on my lap." I motioned for him to do it and he obeyed me like a puppy. I played with his hair, "You have really soft hair."

"Wonderful, something every masculine man wants to hear," He laughed and I saw him close his eyes.

I smiled at him as I continued to play with his hair. He looks so peaceful when his eyes are closed. But I'll have to admit, I miss his blueberries.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy can read minds! He just wants to me to admit I was thinking about him.

"Uhh, what are _you_ thinking about?" I asked him and he simply answered, "You."

I stopped playing with his hair, "Really?"

Troy nodded in my lap. "What are you thinking about?"

I hesitated to answer. I played with his hair again. Was he really thinking about me? "What about me?"

His mouth curved into a small smile, "You liked my reason for calling you Bella, didn't you?"

I blushed, luckily his eyes are closed. "I'll have to admit I did."

Troy smirked with his eyes still closed. "Now... What are you thinking about?"

"You," I said quietly. I ran my fingers through his hair and put it back into place.

"What about me?" He mimicked my last question simply and I shrugged, "I don't know, you're just there in my mind."

We were sitting there with the quiet music playing in the background. When all of sudden Troy asked me a random question.

"If I felt like kissing you and I didn't need to... You know, to prove to people we were together, would that be okay?"

My heart stopped beating, "Do... Do you want to?"

He kept his eyes closed. No smile no nothing. "Right now I'd like to."


	11. Chapter 11

**The List**

**Chapter 11**

AGH! So finals just ended. FINALLY. Oh my word. But I'm back! :) YAY! Thanks for the reviews! They all touched my heart so... wonderfully! :) I started replying again! Mhm, I'm coming back to FF now! But, my goodness! It seems like people have disappeared from here... :( Boo. Anyways! R&R! Thankies!

Oh!! Thanks to **xZANESSA4LIFEx**, **Midnight113**, and **Nessa Zoe Song**:) You guys were very helpful! And I hope you all stay tuned and see if you catch where I used your ideas :).

* * *

_"If I felt like kissing you and I didn't need to... You know, to prove to people we were together, would that be okay?"_

_My heart stopped beating, "Do... Do you want to?"_

_He kept his eyes closed. No smile no nothing. "Right now I'd like to."_

"R-Really?" I stopped playing with his hair again. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up. It's like his abs are staring at me but of course they aren't. Hehe. I feel like I'm in high school all over again.

Troy turned to me, "If-"

_Ring, riiiiiiiiiing. Ring._

It was Troy's phone. It was Lisa. I hate her. I don't hate her because she and Troy talk on the phone more than we do, or that she was proposed to by Troy... It's... wow. Now I don't remember why I hate her.

We both turned to his phone.

He looked hesitant. Ugh. I know he wants to answer it.

"Go ahead," I mumbled to him and went to the kitchen. What is she doing calling him this late? She needs to get her own man. I grabbed my list off of the fridge and secretly listened to their conversation. Okay okay not really secretly but whatever!

Over the counter I could see him sitting on the couch, talking to that stupid girl.

"Hey, what's-" She cut him off! She always does that. Okay maybe not always but she's done it to me.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Lisa I'm engaged, I really am."

I felt myself smirk. That's right, he's engaged! In your face! I turned around, continuing to listen of course. I grabbed the Cap'n Crunch cereal box, some milk and my list and walked over to the cupboard to grab a bowl. Troy looked up at me.

"Oh! Can I get a bowl too?" He asked, showing off his pearly whites. I just nodded and grabbed two spoons and another bowl. But before I did, I scribbled "Doesn't call ex-significant others while with me or at all" on my list.

His expression was serious again, "I'm with her right now... No it's not some kind of joke."

Ugh! Of course it isn't a joke you idiot! I glared, "Let me talk to her, I'll show her it's not some joke."

Troy snapped his head up and stifled a laugh. His expression quickly turned serious... Well now he sorta looks confused. "Why did you call my parents?"

He stared off into space, "I gotta go." With that, he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he walked up to table. I waited a couple of seconds before I decided to pour the milk and cereal in our bowls. He stared at the table, completely ignoring my question.

He attempted to change the subject, "So this is the list huh? Man, I'm not any of these... Even- You just added that one didn't you?"

I just nodded, no use in denying that. I walked over to him and looked at the list then at him, "What's up with you though? What did she say?"

Troy grabbed the spoon and scooped some crunch berries into his mouth. I sat across from him and waited. In the meantime, might as well enjoy some tasty cereal!

He cleared his throat, "Lisa asked my parents about me being engaged."

"Why would she do that?"

Troy shrugged, "Don't know... Maybe she thought I was lying?"

I swirled the cereal around in the bowl with my spoon. "Oh, what did they say?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know they were surprised." He rubbed the back of his neck and I sighed.

I scooped some cereal, "You know, technically we aren't engaged yet. There's no ring or anything yet so..."

Troy slurped his milk, emptying the bowl. See told you, he eats quick and a lot. "Do I have to propose to you or something? I didn't think I do since this fake and everything."

His words kind of sting... I tried my best to smile. I shook my head, "No, you don't. Especially if you still love _Lisa_." I lied, the anger is rising. "I totally understand. I completely understand! If you want to get back with her, do it. If you're already with her? _Even better_."

I looked at the spot next to him, "I just need to know. I'm not going to make you stay, I promise. So just-"

He cut off my ramble, "I don't plan on getting back with her."

Oh. Well, don't I feel silly-

"I already told you that I'm staying in this. It's too late for me to back out now. I'm already too deep into the situation"

I dropped my spoon on the table, "Just "back out" then!"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"I said you can go. This was a dumb idea anyways... I just wish you didn't ask if you could kiss me-"

"I never asked you that! You just assumed. I just wanted to see what the fuss was about, and why it was so necessary for me to stop."

Wow. I stood up quickly and put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed his and washed everything with all the emotions I had. I can't believe I thought he wanted to kiss me! Like kiss me kiss me! I hate this! "Ugh!" I glared at the bowl while I used the sponge to scrub everything away.

He stood up and stared at me, "Do you really want me to leave?"

I continued to wash the bowls, "I don't care if you leave or not. Do whatever you want."

"Why do you always get like this? Is it because I don't fit your stupid list? are you crazy or something?" He waited for an answer.

I sniffed and nodded, "The _craziest_. You loved her this whole time didn't you? Why couldn't you just tell me? At least before you met my family. What am I gonna tell them?" I turned the facet off and dried my hands.

He followed me to the couch, "Tell them the truth. that you're single because no one's good enough for you list, or say that you're too picky and you just pay your way into finding "love." Tell them-"

I closed my eyes, "Just stop." I looked up at him once I found my composure, "I never said you weren't good enough for my list."

Troy sat down on the couch and propped his head up by balancing his elbows on his knees. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. His hands covered his face.

I stared at him before I walked into my room.

Troy's phone started to ring again, it's probably Lisa again. She should be happy. I bit the inside of my lip. This is so frustrating, I hate fighting with him but it's like we don't know how to do anything else. He's better off being with Lisa.

I heard him clear his throat. I rolled my eyes, he probably wants his voice to be pretty for her. I plopped on my bed and cuddled with my pillow. I sighed, this pillow is the only thing that is good to me. So comfy, so cold. It feels great.

I furrowed my eyebrows... Is he arguing with someone? I listened closely to hear him, but I couldn't hear everything.

"Do I have to? I don't think we have time."

Oh jeez, are they going to elope or something? I buried my face into the pillow.

Troy's voice became louder, "Fine, we'll be there."

He sounded defeated, "Yeah yeah... I love you too."

What? Why did he have to say _that_ louder? Ugh.

Something tapped my shoulder... Oh. That's why he was louder... He's here.

"You have to pack."

I got up. What in the world? "Why?"

"My parents want us to go to their place for the weekend."

What?!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!! :) Thanks for the reviews! You guys are grool. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**The List**

**Chapter 12**

Thanks for the reviews, m'loves! Didn't write a Christmas/holiday one shot this year, but I still have my **What's Mistletoe? **up! :)

* * *

"What?! Wait why?" I sat up, criss cross apple sauce style on my bed. I patted the spot on my bed next to me, motioning him to sit there. But do not be fooled! I'm still not over the fight we had!

He listened to me and sat down. He played with the blanket, "Yeah, they miss me... And they're excited for our engagement."

"They miss you?" I asked him, trying not to giggle at that. "Don't you see them often?"

Troy shook his head and I hugged my pillow tighter. He continued to play with my comforter, "I haven't seen them since they moved to their new house. That was a while ago."

I just nodded, "Oh."

"Anyways, they're throwing a big family get together kind of thing for us," He ran his hands through his stupid hair. "So we have to pack. We're gonna stay for the weekend."

I gave him a questioning look. He seemed to know what I was wondering so he answered, "It's a two to three hour ride to their place so it's just smarter to stay over."

I nodded. It does seem smarter. I was ready to cuddle with my pillow again but his voice stopped me from doing so, "Hey, do you think we can get your engagement ring?"

I laughed loudly, "Now you wanna get me one." I scoffed, yeah right. I looked at him... He's serious?! "Troy's it's midnight!"

Troy looked at the clock, "Actually it's 11:53." He tried to convince me with a grin, but it wasn't working. Not this time at least.

"I'm tired and I don't feel like buying myself an engagement ring," I told him bluntly. There's no need to be cute about it anymore, we've already fought.

Wait a second... I looked at him, and he waited with a hopeful look. I rolled my eyes at his expression. I put my finger up, "First off, I don't want to get the engagement ring _just_ because you want to look good in front of your family and second!" I added emphasis and a wave of my finger because he was about to cut me off.

"Second, why are they so excited? It's not like you've been engaged before," I stared at him. All he did was stare back. Come on Troy, this isn't a staring contest. Although if it was, I'd so "pwn" you.

Damn it I blinked! Anyways, "Hello?"

He looked uncomfortable, "They didn't know about it."

What? I'm pretty sure I look confused, "Why didn't you tell them?"

He just shrugged, "I guess I had a feeling that it would be better if I waited a while before telling them."

Wow. That's... I snapped out of it and glared at him, "Well it doesn't matter!"

His eyes widened at my loud, unnecessary outburst. I continued, "I'm not in the mood for you. I don't know why, but I tend to take things personally when it comes to you. And you really pushed it when you talked about my list."

He licked his lips to moisten his bottom lip then stood up. What a jerk! He came back with a piece of paper in his hand... Hey! That's my list!

"What are you doing with that?!" I tried to grab it but he turned his back to me.

"What's this list for?" He asked me simply as he continued to read it. Urgh! I put my comfy pillow down and reached over his back and shoulders, "Give it back!"

He stretched his arms so that they were no where in my reach, "Is this your "perfect guy" or something?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

He turned to me once I stopped reaching over him. He looks like he wants me to continue explaining.

I tucked a wavy hair behind my ear, and smiled like I was about to explain a dream, "If I find him, I'll find love."

Troy started laughing like a hyena. What the hell? "What's so fun-"

"You'll find love with this?" He laughed and waved the paper around.

I just nodded, "Yes, I will! If he meets all those requirements, then he's sure to love me." I smiled, it's true.

Troy shook his head like I was stupid. "So... Since I don't have green eyes and I don't play football, I can't love you?"

"W-Well..." I was at a loss for words. I blinked around, searching another spot to look at besides him.

He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head at me. He read some more, "And because my favorite color isn't-"

"You can't love me, okay?" I stopped him, he really shouldn't try and fool me, "You _don't_ love me. Don't worry, I already knew."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know?"

"What?" I tucked more hair behind my ear. Ugh, my hair keeps falling. "What do you mean?"

Troy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... It's possible for me to love you." He looked a little uncomfortable.

I shook my head slowly, "If this is a joke you're trying to pull because you want the ring, it's..." I chewed on my gums, "It's not nice."

"It's not," He said softly and put my list down on the bed. Troy slowly put his hand to my face. Troy, what are you doing?

He moved a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at me, "You know when we fight I just say things without thinking, it doesn't mean they're true."

I moved his hand away, "You say them without thinking, without anything stopping you from speaking your mind. It's _exactly_ the truth."

"Not to me," He said. His muscles flexed when he took his hand back, "You were so offended when I called your list stupid. How do you think I feel when I'm being compared to it? Not just that, but I'm _losing_ to it?" Troy shook his head, showing that he felt dumb about how it was all happening.

I tugged on the edge of my pajama dress to pull it down, "Why do you even care? Is it bruising your ego or something?"

He shouldn't even care! It's not like he really wants to be with me anyways, and even if he did he sure isn't showing it.

Troy couldn't speak. Obviously I'm right.

He finally spoke, "Can... Can I kiss you now?"

What?! Troy's stop being so crazy!

I groaned, "No! I already told you I take things personally with you. When you said you didn't really want to kiss me earlier, it really-"

"I never said that," Troy said and furrowed his eyebrows like I didn't make any sense. Right, sure you didn't!

I reached over the bed to grab my favorite pillow, "I'm just saying that you should just give it a rest okay?" I hugged the pillow and cuddled with it. I laid down and started singing the song like I was some sort of crazy hobo or something.

_"__Quit playing game with my heart, before you tear us apart. Quit playing games with my heart," _I continued to sing quietly to myself. I saw Troy smile at me and he sang the other line, _"I should have known from the start."_

A little smile played on my lips, but I made sure to wipe it away. Troy was finally starting to get it, "Do you think I'm playing with you? That I'm joking?"

I nodded, why must I keep insisting the truth if this stubborn boy won't listen? "If you want me to believe you're not lying, it's gonna take a lot."

"But Gabi, I'm not!" He sighed, "Marriage isn't a thing to be rushed into, but I'm glad I'm rushing into it with-"

I cut him off with an exasperated scoff, "Fine."

I pushed my pillow to the side and stepped off my bed. I made sure he followed me. "What does it matter anyways? If your parents don't see me with a ring or not? It's not that big of a deal. We can make up a lie or something."

I walked over to the side of the couch where my purse was. I searched through the pocket for a little black notebook. Where is that stupid thing?

"You don't get it do you?" He rubbed his right arm muscle for a bit. I rolled my eyes at him. He's still shirtless. I grabbed his shirt off of the ground and handed it to him. He put his shirt back on, finally, and continued, "Why don't you believe me? It's not just because of my parents, Gabriella."

I turned the pages of the notebook, and nodded at him. "Sure, okay. What's the reason then?"

"We only fight because we know we're in a fake relationship... Once we stop, we have no clue we're not in a real one," He started and I slightly ignored him as I continued to turn the pages back and forth.

Troy sighed, "I'm-"

"Here," I shoved the black book at him, "This is the place that never fails to help me at last minute things. Have fun."

Troy looked at it for a while and just for that moment we were in a silence. He put it down on the table, "It's too late, you're right."

Wow, all that and he doesn't even wanna go through with it? I walked to my room without looking back at him, "Lock the door on your way out."

Maybe I'm being crazy for acting so... rudely or whatever but it's not my fault. He keeps doing this to me. All I wanted was a kiss and for him to want it, too. But whatever! If that's too much to ask for I guess I'll just-

"When I'm not doing something, I find myself thinking about jelly beans," He confessed randomly as if I forced him to do so. He walked into my room.

I sat on my bed and sighed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I doodled them on a notepad, I've even-" I stopped him.

"Troy, seriously. What does this have to do with anything?" I'm very tired of all these little games he's trying to pull on me. He just sighed and shook his head. He walked out of the room and I heard the door shut close. And- Yeah, he's gone. At least he listened and locked the door.

I turned the lights off. Ah, I'm finally able to cuddle with my pillow. I hugged it tightly and crawled into my comfy spot. I tuck myself in and let myself drift into sleep.

_"Oh honey, you look beautiful!" My mom kissed me on the cheek. She fixed my veil and walked away._

_The organ started to play and I was ready to walk down the aisle. Wow, finally here and... I feel a little sad._

_My daddy! I smiled when he came to link arms with me, "You excited?"_

_I lied and nodded. Gracie saw me and hugged me tightly, "I'm so proud of you Gabi."_

_"Me too," Karen smiled and hugged me tighter than Gracie did. Something didn't feel right. Why aren't they in their positions already?_

_Finally it was my turn to walk down. I walked down slowly. Da da da-da... Da da da-da..._

_I glance at everyone and smile. The priest smiles at me brightly and I have to return it. I finally look at my husband-to-be. I smile at him, Troy should look cute in-_

_Troy?! This isn't Troy! I felt my eyes start to water as I panicked, "Grace! Kare! Guys, where's Troy?"_

_The crowd gasps and Grace shook her head and whispered sympathetically, "Gabi, you and Troy called it off..."_

_"What? Why?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I turned to Karen, please big sister, help me._

_She shook her head in the same manner Gracie did. I frowned and quickly wiped the tear away. I just nodded. I smiled a small smile. What the heck am I getting teary eyed for anyways?_

_"Be happy, Gabriella." I whispered to myself. "Your soon-to-be husband is nice... He's... he's licking your fingers?!"_

_I tried to wave him off, stop licking me! He thought it was funny. He started barking at me! Stop barking, "No!" Bad husband-to-be! What the hell are you doing barking at me?!_

_He barked louder. "Shh!"_

_His bark was crazy! I jumped and-_

"Ahh!" I looked down at my hand. There's a-- A puppy! How cute! He looks like a yorkie! I smiled at him and went to pet him but quickly stopped. I whispered, "Oh please tell me you aren't my husband-to-be!"

I shook my head. Stop being silly, Gabriella. I snapped myself out of that silly dream and picked him up, "You're so cute! What are you doing here?" I let him sit on my lap, wait a minute...

I looked at his collar, "What's this?" I squinted in the dark... Oh, I should turn the lights on. I reach over and turn the lights on, "Oh there's something hanging from his-"

I look around the room and gasp, "Wow..." I breathed out the only word that could come out of my mouth. Beautiful hibiscuses of every color you could imagine was in my room. Hanging, in a pot, in a lei! They're everywhere! I love it! I felt my mouth and lips curve into the biggest smile you could possibly imagine. It's so hard to find hibiscuses. Well maybe not that hard... obviously. I wonder who-

"Oh!" I smiled at the furry guy in my lap, yup. He's a yorkie, "You're so cute, what's hanging from your collar?"

It looks like a little pouch or something. I unzipped it and, "Aww, you're even cuter! You come with jelly beans?" I smiled even more, if thats even possible and took a few, mm. Delish!

I better take it off of him, it might be heavy. I grab a few more jelly beans and pop them in my mouth. This isn't a jelly bean, it's a- Gasp!! "This is so beautiful!" I picked it up gently, like I might break it with any sudden movement and finished the jelly bean that was in my mouth slowly.

I let my finger carefully trace the perfect princess cut diamond and perfectly shined band. The perfect diamonds glittered perfectly under my light. I was quick and ready to try it on, but I realized I didn't even know this dog! I reach for his dog tag with my other hand and read carefully, _"Will you marry me?"_

"What the? I don't know a Will you... Oh." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I really wanna try it on though! I am so very eager to slip it on my finger but I was stopped when someone cleared their throat. I snapped my head up and my smile grew.

"Troy?" I looked up at him and put down the dog who's name is very long. I moved him to the other side of the bed and scooted over so Troy could sit next to me. Troy doesn't seem like he wants to sit next to me though.

He smiled, "I believe you have my dog."

I let my pearly whites shine at him as he took the ring from my hand and got down on one knee. He spoke with a tone so soft, velvety if I may. He seemed a little nervous, and I couldn't help but bite my lip to hide my smile.

"Gabriella, you're still the same woman I met at Chad's place... But there's something different about you now. Something that lets me know that what I'm doing is right." He cleared his throat quietly, so silent that I'm not sure if he really did or not. "This ring means that you are everything in this world and more. If I needed to, I'd drop more than just basketball for you. Please say you'll be mine, you are... You're my once in a lifetime."

He smiled at me and I already knew I couldn't be more mesmerized by his eyes, his smile, his presence. Troy looked deep in my eyes, "I can assure you this is not for _my_ parents, this is not for _your _parents, this is for no one but us. Gabriella, I... I love you." My heart skipped a beat, "And you know I do because parents fight with their children all the time, and you know that they have the most love for their kids."

Troy continued to ramble. I have no idea why I'm not stopping him. "Please believe me. You're my... You're my Bella." He smiled at me and added, "Besides, this ring is at its shiniest only when you're with me so..."

I just smiled at him and waited for him to pop the question. Just pop it already!

"Will you marry me?"

I nodded with a huge grin on my face and let him slide the ring slowly on my finger. I squealed and leaped off my bed and into his arms! Finally he says what I wanna hear! The little puppy is happy for us, I can see his little tail wagging vigorously.

Troy lifted me up and put me on top of my bed. I smiled, "Wow, Troy." I gushed, so impressed by all that he had done. "This is amazing, I love it. And... I..."

"I love you, too." I almost whispered it. I don't even know if I really love him, but I really think I do. He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I leaned in for another kiss. He was now kneeling on both of his knees while I sat on the edge of my bed. I extended my arms and let them rest on Troy's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling himself closer to me. I inched closer to his lips, trying to feel the warmth he gives me. I smiled knowing that I'd be able to kiss him again if I wanted to.

My eyes fluttered close as his did the same. Our lips finally met and the tenderness of the kiss was a feeling that I knew I'd never get tired of. My fingers found their way back to his soft hair and his hands went up to the small of my back. We slowly moved up my bed with Troy on top of me. Our kisses were unfortunately interrupted when Will You Marry Me started licking Troy's hand.

I giggled when Troy groaned and let all his weight drop dead on me, "Ugh, Troy you're squishing me!" I continued to giggle and he rolled off of me.

Troy picked up Will You Marry- Oh jeez, we really need to change his name or something! Troy put the little guy on the ground, "I'm afraid to say I regret buying you."

I crawled under my blanket and pulled half of it over for Troy to go under. He smiled and went under the covers. I bit my lip and smiled. I turned to him, "I can't believe you did all this."

He turned to me seriously, "Can I be honest?"

Oh no. Please don't say something I don't want to hear. Don't ruin anything that just happened... Not yet at least. My smile faded away, "Y-Yeah, sure. Always."

"Well... I," He paused and took a breath. "We were rushed into this from the beginning, but I was hoping that we could maybe start over."

Huh? Start over? "I don't understand," I told him truthfully. He simply nodded and explained.

"I mean, I know we're gonna get married because you need to be... But what I'm trying to say is that we just... We can just go steady right now or something like that." He sighed, "That sounded dumb, uh. I just... Well," He stopped talking and tried to put his thoughts into words.

"Like we actually start dating? The real deal, no more faking?" I asked him, still not as happy as I was earlier. "...So we can fall in love?"

Troy quickly tilted his head at me, "What? No. Well yes. Yes to the date thing, but no to the fall in love."

Yup, definitely not as happy as I was earlier. "Oh."

"Wait!" He almost yelled then calmed down. He cleared his throat, "I already told you I love you... and you love me, too."

Oh, hehe. I'm happy again. Yes, that's true. He continued, "I don't know if we're rushing into this whole "I love you" thing, but it's just what I'm feeling, and I'm sticking with it."

I smiled, "Me too." Oh yay! Troy the cutie's back and now I get to kiss him whenever I want to! I scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He glanced down at me with his perfect smile, "We should sleep, I'll be waking us up at eight."

I pouted, that's too early! It's already 3:04 in the morning. He gave in to me pout, "Fine, 8:30." What?! That only bought me thirty minutes?! I pouted more, and he just laughed at me. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before turning the lights off. Troy opened his arm up for me so I curled up next to him. He wrapped his strong arm around me and I let my head rest on his muscular chest. Definitely a good night.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :) R&R please! I hope you enjoyed it! This was a long chappie! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**The List**

**Chapter 13**

Sorry I'm always MIA. :( I don't mean to be. Slowly, but surely I'm coming back. I guess I sort of lost interest in this story? Maybe you guys have too :(. Anyways! Hopefully you didn't! Let's try and spice this up shall we? :)

Oh! And I have a new story out called "Just Another Caller" and of course it's a Troyella! I have a trailer out for it as well plus a music video on my new YouTube account! Please check them out!

**http:/ www. youtube .com/user/whatxthexbonkers **

**http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=WOmsN0cfYhQ**

It's not all that, but I still hope you enjoy them hehe.

* * *

"Troy Bolton where have you been this whole century!" An older woman who had hair the same color as Troy's hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back like a gentleman, my gentleman.

I looked at the woman who greeted us at the door and smiled at her politely. She hugged me just as tightly as she hugged Troy. "Aren't you cute!" She smiled, "You're so tiny I could just eat you up!"

Wow, I'm not _that_ small... She gasped, "But I won't! Because you have this cute little puppy here! What's your name?" She cooed at it like it was a baby.

Troy was laughing the whole time. Me? I was in complete shock. So overwhelmed by her energy. Troy and I just got to his... parents' place? I think so, maybe this is his mom? I don't know. I'm still tired from the ride up here. Troy was nice enough to let me sleep.

Troysie bear finally spoke and introduced us, "Aunt Jen, this is our dog Will and this..." He smiled, "This is my fiancée, Gabriella." He put his arm around me and I smiled brightly at his words.

"Gabriella," He smiled and turned to me. "This is my Aunt Jen, my mom's older sister."

Aunt Jen cleared her throat, "Ahem?"

"Ah, _beautiful_ sister." He corrected himself with a cute grin and she nodded in approval. "That's right, none of this "older" nonsense. Anyways, come in guys. Your parents are out back, let me hold little Willie for you!"

I smiled and let her hold Will. Troy closed the door behind us, and whispered "I'll get our bags later."

I just nodded, admiring the house I was standing in. Pictures of little Troy were just the cutest thing I could look at. Finally, as we headed into the next rooms of the house, the kitchen and family room, laughter, chatter, music and everything that was fun was heard.

Troy kissed the side of my head before we walked into a crowd of people. I reached for his hand as a way of getting good luck and something to calm my nerves.

"Grandma," Troy smiled brightly and reached over the little woman he towered. "This is my fiancée, Gabriella."

She smiled brightly and at me with her beautiful blue eyes and kissed me on the cheek. "Anyone who makes my grandson this happy can call me, Grandma." She winked at me laughed before walking away. She turned around and called back, "Wonderful to meet you."

People are so kind here, my new family. Such a warm feeling inside my tummy now. Cozy feeling, even. Troy did more quick introductions and by now I knew most of his cousins, aunts, uncles, and even where the bathroom is.

We walked out to the backyard, I let out a gasp. "What a beautiful place, Troy." I took in the scenery around me and smiled at the pool where a few adults were swimming with what looked like to be their kids.

He looked down at me and snuck a quick kiss on the lips. I was a little scared, "What if your parents saw you kiss me?" I whispered loudly and he just shook his head with a laugh.

"Then we would have to ground Troy for kissing his fiancée in public," A female voice said with a warm laugh.

We turned to the direction of the voice, "Mom." He hugged the woman who was just a couple of inches taller than me and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The man beside her gave Troy a "manly" hug and put his arm around Troy's mom. He had a spatula in his hand and an apron on.

"Troy. Introduce us," He said. His voice sounded so coach-ly... Hehehe, like a coach.

Troy nodded, "Dad, mom, this is Gabriella Montez. My fiancée and your future daughter in law."

I smiled at Troy as he spoke. He always introduced me like I was some prize he was proud of. He continued, "Gabriella, this is my mom Lucille, and my dad Jack."

I then smiled at his parents and spoke, "It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. You have a beautiful home."

Lucille laughed and hugged me tightly, a real hug that made me so very glad I was telling the truth and no longer pretended to be in a relationship with her son.

"Honey, call me mom!" She smiled brightly, "And you can call this big lug, dad!"

She patted Jack's chest as he, borderline awkwardly, hugged me and welcomed me to the family. "Eat guys, I got a lot of food barbecued and whatever that other stuff is out there."

I nodded with Troy. "Smells great."

Troy led me to the food but turned around after a couple of steps, "Will, our dog, is here. Check him out."

I sighed and let Troy act as a aid for my walking. I held onto his muscular arm and closed my eyes contently when his scent went my way. I smiled and kissed his arm.

He looked down at me, "You tired, baby? I'll grab us a plate to share for now."

I simply nodded and we walked to the table as Troy did what he said he would do. Finally we got to a seat and I sat so very close to Troy.

He tore off a baby back rib for me and fed me some. I giggled when the sauce rubbed against my nose. Troy laughed and kissed away.

I picked at the plate he made, "Your family is so wonderful, Troy. All of their eyes are blueberries like yours."

"Not all," He shook his head. "Just a few lucky blueberries."

I bit my lip to hold back a giggle. He was just too cute sometimes. "I'm glad we aren't pretending anymore," I admitted. "This would be so terribly hard to do if we were."

He smiled, "I'm glad we aren't, too." Troy paused for a second then continued, "My Bella."

"Bella!" A little girl who had climbed out of the pool screamed, "Like Twilight?" She grinned at us, me especially.

I didn't wanna mess that cute little smile up so I nodded with a smile.

She ran away quickly to tell all the other little girls there.

Troy shook his head, "Like Twilight, huh?"

"Yup," I smiled at him. "You can be my Edward... Unless you're team Jacob?"

Troy just laughed loudly, I'm assuming he doesn't care. I kissed his lips softly, "How about you just be my Troy?"

"Yours always," He said as softly as the kiss. A smile curved on the corner of my lips as we stared into each other's eyes.

What a way to start our relationship.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Check out my new story plus the YouTube stuff, please and fanks! :)**

**Sorry for the late stuff again. Hope this was good though! Pardon mistakes!**

**So... what are you? **

**Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

**Can't decide? Well I'm personally Team Edward ;). But what do you think Troy's more of? Edward or Jacob... Hm...**


End file.
